The Journal
by Mia Sedai
Summary: Ginny finds an old journal in the attic and this leads to a dare, which again leads to something a lot more serious. Much fluff, and some humour. COMPLETE
1. Winter '97

A/N: I realize this is a weird story, and that it may not make much sense right now, but I promise it will eventually. And I have to try and actually finish this story. I am so bad at that. Sorry!!  
Diclaimer: it belongs to JK. I love her!  
----

The Very Private and Most Secretive Journal of Ginevra Molly Weasley

1/1/97

New Year Resolutions:

1. Cut down on the chocolate (I will get fat and I have no intentions ending up with spots all over my face. Very unattractive!)

2. Do my homework before the night before it's due. (Late nights no sleep sleeping in class angry Snape death!)

3. Go to bed before 11pm every school night, midnight on weekends. (See #2)

4. Stop obsessing over boys with green eyes, black hair and too-good-to-be-true quidditch abilities. (No comment. Just do it!)

2/1/97

Today was the single most boring day of my existence! Spent most of it lounging around the common room with someone who claims to be my brother and should thus be entertaining me, not staring daftly into empty space (otherwise known as Hermione's head. Oki, that may be a bit too mean, seeing as Hermione is quite smart and the fact that Ron can't keep his eyes off her is not really her fault. (not really)). Harry was there as well, but he was buried in his homework and trying to think of ways to save the world, which means he wasn't very talkative. Not that he would have talked to me if he wasn't busy, but that's not the point. Besides, I will not think of him anymore. (Side note to self: since I have made the resolution not to obsess over him, does that also mean I can't think of him? Is there a difference between obsessing and thinking? Could I think of him without obsessing over him? Not very likely, so Harry will henceforth be known as HP, which means I can briefly mention him without actually thinking about him. Yes, that makes sense. Not really, but this is my journal, so I get to decide!)

After spending quite a few hours trying to engage Ron in a match of exploding snap and failing miserably I went for a walk to see if I could find someone to talk to. I don't think I ever realised just how huge Hogwarts is. Especially when one is all alone without a friend in this world and even the portraits starts to mock one and one's aloneness. (Yes, that happened, but I will not speak of it. I am trying to convince myself it was only a product of my overimagiveness... err... over... umm... my mind. Yes... there you go.)

Ran into a fifth year from Hufflepuff - David something, but he looked very busy and unwilling to play exploding snap. Then I encountered Prof. McG, and she told me quite sternly to go back to my common room and not wander about at such late hours (it was 8pm!!!), upon which I, being the dutiful student that I am, did as I was told. (This was after a quick trip by the kitchens to get a snack and to chat with the elves. At least they appreciated my presence, as opposed to someone who shall not be named, but has red hair and is probably setting the record for 'most obsessive staring in the history of man'. You can only talk to elves for so long without going crazy, though, so I went back to the common room after not too long.)

It is now 9pm and I am seriously considering going to bed. This would be a good start on my resolution #3 (see above) and good practice for when school starts up again. Besides, if I go to bed three hours earlier tonight, that means I can get to bed three hours later tomorrow. (What do you mean that's not how it works? Shut up! This is my journal! And those are my rules so I know how they work. Shut up!!!!!!)  
  
I have now tried for hours to get someone's attention, but I have given up and will go to bed. Good night, and if I do not come back tomorrow then to whoever reads this after I am gone, be sure to mention at my funeral that I died from boredom. That will teach them! Oh by the way, if you are either Ron or Harry... err... HP, or any of my brothers (maybe except Bill cause he's nice... sometimes) or my parents, then I hope you feel guilty for snooping around my private stuff! Guilty!!!

5/1/97

Today classes started, which was nice. At least there are people here now, and not just stupid brothers and their stupid girlfriends (at least soon to be girlfriend, because honestly, how much longer can they live in this _tension_ and not notice anything????) and not to mention stupid boys who don't know what is right for them even when it is sitting right in front of their bloody eyes trying to make them understand just how blind they are! (Yes, the 'do not obsess over Harry-act' has gone to hell. Sorry about the swearing, by the way, but it really is the best way to describe it. Besides, what could I say? It has goneâ€ down and under? Well, I guess I could, but who _says_ that these days? Certainly no one I know! But that is truly not the point here.)

Had Potions first period as always, and that was horrible. Snape hates me, I am quite sure. And who assigns two rolls of parchment as homework on the first day???? Bah!!!!

Second and third period was double Divination, and I think I fell asleep. Not that it matters. Ever since that... incident... last year Prof. Trelawney has decided to ignore me, which is just as good. I am trying to ignore her, as well. (Bit hard to ignore those immense glasses of hers, though.)

Fourth period was Transfiguration, which wasn't all too bad. We did some minor conjuring, and if I may say so I was quite good at it. Class also ended a little before time because that Hufflepuff guy, David (the one I met in the halls on the Boring Day) started sprouting nose blood all over his desk and all over me (he was my partner), and Prof. McG sent him to the hospital wing and me to change my robes. All in all a good class. (The blood was gross, though.)

Then it was lunch. Lunch was uneventful. Managed to drag Ron away from his Hermione-staring long enough to discuss tomorrow night's quidditch practice. He's promised to help me with some tactic stuff. We must win the game against Ravenclaw on Saturday or we are dead!!!

After lunch I had DADA, which was quite oki. While we were there a storm started moving in, so that Care of Magical Creatures had to be cancelled. (Side note to self: talk to Hagrid about the NEWT class. Does he require an O?)

Then I had dinner, and after that I went to work on my insanely long Potions essay. Then I practiced conjuring, which was neat, because I actually managed a glass of water after some practice. (Ron said it looked more like a transparent image of what could have been a glass, but I decided to ignore him. Him and his "I'm in sixth year so I know so much better than my ickle sister who is only a fifth-year". Bah, I say. Bah!)

All in all a decent day. Tomorrow I have Transfiguration again, then Arithmancy (what possessed me to take that class??? Note to self: get Hermione to help!! I am so failing it!) and after that I have double Potions (at least I did my homework! Good job!). I also have Astronomy and DADA again. And then it is the training session with Ron and then the real practice. Have to beat Ravenclaw!!

10/1/97

Just dropping by real quick to say that I may have a date to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day! (Yes it is in over a month, but so what? Good to be prepared!) That David guy asked me out today in Transf. He may not be the best looking guy out there, but at least he is nice, _and_ he knows I exist, as opposed to _someone else_.

By the way. We TOTALLY kicked Ravenclaw's ass. Slytherin coming up next and we will beat them as well. They are the worst team ever!!! (And yes, I will keep telling myself that, because if I wish hard enough it may actually happen.)

18/1/97

I am so horrible at this journal thing. I guess I got my share of diaries (even though this is not a diary, but a journal – small, but important difference) when I was 11. Besides, not too many exciting things happen in my life. Well, stuff happen, but not stuff that goes in here. I have long since decided that the war stays out of my journal. This is for happy stuff, not war stuff.

I am worried about Harry, by the way. He's been looking a bit... strange... lately. Like he carries the pain of the world on his shoulders. (How's that for dramatic?) I guess he does, as well. I wish there was something I could do. But I have to go on being the unnoticed, invisible little sister of his best friend. Just wish there was _something_.

But enough of the depressiveness. Goodness knows there is enough bad stuff happening, but I do not want it in my journal. I made that decision when I first got it. I need somewhere to get away from it all. Just a few seconds when I can pretend everything is good and nothing is wrong. There aren't too many of those places left now. Even Hogwarts is different. You can feel it in the air. Something is happening, and it makes me scared to think about. Which is why I won't. Not here.

Date with David still over a month away. Talked to him today at breakfast, but we couldn't speak for long. Jessica and Melody wanted me to help them with Transfiguration. I rock at conjuring stuff. Go me!

25/1/97

I can't believe January is almost over. It's been a good month, all in all. At least if you look away from the bad stuff. Which I will.

Nothing more happened today. Potions death, same with Arithmancy. I don't know what I would have done had it not been for Hermione.

Oh and Harry and I had a conversation today. It went like this:

**Harry:** Ginny, have you seen Ron?  
**Me (surprised to see that I am not invisible):** no. Try the library. I heard Hermione said she was going there.  
**Harry (snickers and smiles. The first smile I have seen from him in ages. It didn't reach his eyes, though.):** I will. Thank you.  
**Me (trying not to faint from the fact that we have actually shared a joke):** Enjoy. And bring a bucket in case the grossness of it all overwhelms you.  
**Harry (snickers again):** I should. See you later. And thanks again.  
**Me (to his back, after the portrait hole has closed and no one is within hearing range):** you're welcome. I love you!

That was the conversation, and apart from the 'I love you' bit (which was quite spontaneous and not at all intended) it was quite good. I am improving. At least I didn't faint when he looked at me. Nice progress!

Date with David in a few weeks. Talked to him today and I think I will enjoy it.

2/2/97

Worst day ever. Will write more later, now I need to sleep.

3/2/97

Yesterday was horrible, as I said before. There was an attack on Hagrid's third years during class, and two kids are severely injured. Hagrid is doing oki, though, as are the rest of the kids. But this scares me so much, and they are talking about cancelling all CoMC classes. We aren't allowed to be outside after dark, either, which means we hardly get to go outside, seeing as it is February and it gets dark very early.

Met Harry in the hallway, and he is looking worse than ever. I feel so bad for him. He gave me a short smile as he passed me, though. I wish I could just hug him and tell him it would be oki and that everything would pass. I have a feeling he wouldn't appreciate it if I did, though, so I am keeping my distance.

Chances are the Hogsmeade trip on V day will be cancelled. Just as well since David that idiot told me he couldn't go. I guess I shouldn't be mad, but I am. No one has found me particularly attractive since Dean, and even he broke up with me after a few weeks. Stupid boys!

And stupid war. I wish I could go to sleep and when I woke up everything would be oki.

Bah, very melodramatic entry. The world is making me soft. I hate it.

10/2/97

Hogsmeade is officially cancelled. There was an attack there last night. I know I said I wouldn't write about the war, and I will keep that promise. Which is why this is my last entry for some time. The war is taking over everywhere, and I can't believe I worried about too much chocolate and being bored only a month ago. I hate this world, and if I survive all of this I promise that I will come back and write about happy stuff. Only happy stuff. Because I _will_ survive. And I will have the greatest life ever. This is my promise, and I keep my promises. At least the important ones.

See you later.


	2. July '00

A/N: Part two! It got a bit more angsty at the end than I had planned, but at least I am updating, right? Hopefully you still like it, and do remember that I haven't had anyone beta this or anything, and I am too lazy to go through it myself. Comments are always appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Thank you!

Disclaimer: You know the deal. JK's, not mine.  
---

Three years later

"Gin what did you keep all this crap for?" Harry Potter's voice was coming down from the attic and into the kitchen where Ginny was just about to finish dinner. The two of them had spent the day going through Ginny's old stuff since she was moving into her own flat. About half an hour ago Ginny had declared that she was hungry and had left Harry to clean by himself while she cooked. During the last years the two of them had developed a close friendship, brought together by an accident and Ron and Hermione's blooming relationship. Harry had been left with two best friends who spent more and more time alone, and Ginny had been around when he was alone. They had soon found out that they had more in common than both had thought, and their friendship was now one of the closest and nicest friendships both of them had ever had.

"I am a girl who likes to keep her memories close by," she yelled back at him with a laugh.

"I can tell. You have more stuff up here than I will ever manage to gather in a lifetime."

"Shut up and come and eat. I can tolerate your mocking so much better with a full stomach." She heard him laugh and then suddenly he was standing right next to her. "What's to eat?"

She jumped and turned around, wooden spoon raised as if to ward off any attackers.

"Holy crap, Harry, you have to stop with this too quiet Apparating. It will make me die of fright one of these days!" She glared at him but he only rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Stab me with the spoon?"

She made a face and ordered him to set the table. "If that is how you plan to act you might as well go back up. My food doesn't tolerate being eaten by grumps."

"You are sounding more and more like your mother every day, you know that?"

She tried to hit him with the spoon but missed by an inch. "Shut up and do as I said."

"Yes, dear," he said mockingly and winked at her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just set the bloody table."

"Whatever you say. By the way, I found something up there that might interest you." He handed her a black notebook, the words 'Read this and I will hex you to next Thursday' written all over it. She stared.

"Oh my goodness. I had forgotten all about this. Did you read it?"

"With that front page? No way. I have come face to face with your hexes before and didn't want to risk it. What is it?"

She turned it over in her hands smiling slightly. "It's my old journal. I had it all through fourth and fifth year. I think I stopped writing in it sometime during the middle of fifth year." She opened the last page where there had been written something and nodded. "Yes. Tenth of February, ninety-seven. Amazing."

Harry was peering over her shoulder now but Ginny moved away. "Don't read. I can't remember what is in here."

"How bad can it be?"

She looked at him and grinned. "Bad. Well, not bad bad, if you understand. But there may be some incriminating evidence in here."

Harry laughed and came over to her again. "Come on, Gin, it can't be that bad. Hey! Is that my name? Why is my name in your journal?"

Ginny ran off to the other side of the room and stood in a corner so that it was impossible for him to see anything. "Your name is not in my journal. Why would your..?" She trailed off, then it dawned on her. "Oh... yes... your name is in my journal." She giggled, something that made Harry even more suspicious.

"Ok, ok. I'll read some of it. Listen here:

_1/1/97_

_New Year Resolutions:_

_1. Cut down on the chocolate (I will get fat and I have no intentions ending up with spots all over my face. Very unattractive!)_

_2. Do my homework before the night before it's due. (Late nights no sleep sleeping in class angry Snape death!)_

_3. Go to bed before 11pm every school night, midnight on weekends. (See #2)_

_4. Stop obsessing over boys with green eyes, black hair and too-good-to-be-true quidditch abilities. (No comment. Just do it!)_

Good lord, I had forgotten how... weird... I was." She laughed, but Harry looked confused.

"How on earth did you plan to get to bed before eleven?"

Ginny laughed. He couldn't be that daft, could he? Was he just pretending?

"Well, I have to admit that didn't go too well. As a matter of fact I failed miserably after about a week. Yes, listen to this:

_Besides, if I go to bed three hours earlier tonight, that means I can get to bed three hours later tomorrow._"

Harry laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes. "I love my rule breaking abilities."

Harry nodded. "So what else is there in there about me? And why did you stop writing it?"

Deciding only to answer parts of Harry's question Ginny flipped to the last page. "I had promised myself I wouldn't write about the war in the journal. It was for trivial stuff, stuff that happened in my life that didn't involve some people killing others cause of their heritage. And come spring of ninety-seven not too many things happened except for that. So I stopped writing in it and decided not to pick it before the war was over. Only I forgot it ever existed and haven't really thought about it until now.

Harry furrowed his brows in a way that made Ginny's stomach contract. She hated it when he got that look. It made her feel so bad for him.

"Well, why don't start to write in it again? I mean, the war is over isn't it?" He looked sad, and his eyes got some of that old look. The haunted one that had followed him ever since he truly started to realise where his destiny would take him.

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, don't. It's ok. I just... The space between when I think about that is getting bigger all the time. And then it just hits me full force, and I... Don't feel bad, Gin. It's not your fault. Should we eat now?"

She nodded and closed the journal while eyeing Harry carefully. If she reached down into the depths of her heart she knew that she still loved him. She had always loved him, and she had resigned herself to the fact that it would always be like that. Having Harry's friendship was too valuable for her to ever try to get something more, though. The very thought of losing him made her insides contract. He was her best friend, and to have him in her life as a friend was better than nothing. But of course, there were nights after they had said goodbye and gone to their own homes that she would lie awake and stare into the rough, while her heart was beating and the loneliness overwhelmed her. She loved him so much, and he would never know. She could joke about it now, the obsession and the way she had acted as a child. But even though she did, there was no denying that her feelings for him were just as strong now as they were when she was little. Perhaps even more so, because when she was eleven she had been in love with the hero image in her head, now she was in love with the real person, the real Harry Potter. The one who had saved the world, but still had faults and made mistakes. Back then she hadn't seen those things, now she loved him despite, and because of, all that. She sighed inwardly and sat down opposite him, not saying anything. He smiled faintly, but was apparently lost in thought.

"Maybe we should call it a night, Gin," he said as they finished eating. "I'll help you clean and then I should get going. We can finish this tomorrow, besides, Ron will be wondering where I am."

She nodded, knowing that Ron was probably with Hermione, and that they didn't expect him back for a long time yet. But she didn't say anything, just cleaned the table in silence, and then hugged him quickly before he got his cloak and left.

"Bye," she whispered softly to the closed door. "I love you."

6/7/00

I haven't written in this thing for three years. It feels little weird to look at everything that is in here and know that this was all a part of my life. So much has happened, yet some things never change. Harry and I are best friends now, but there is still that distance between us, and the feeling that if he'd only let me through his shield I could help him with whatever demon it is he is fighting.

It's not that he hasn't gotten better, because he has. He hardly ever gets that Look anymore. Most of the time he is smiling and carefree and just like any normal 20 year old. And there are those times... Bah... I hate when that happens.

I wish I could hug him and make it all go away. I wish it was I was allowed to make it go away. Because I know I could help him if he let me.

He was here today and he helped me go through my old things. That was when this journal showed up again. I am moving to London with Hermione in a week, and my mum has ordered me to clean up everything I have stacked away in the attic before I leave. Well, there is more stuff in there than I ever remember having. Most of it is just old junk, but some of it has a little value. At least affectionate value. Like this.

I will go to bed now, because I have a lot to think about. Mum and dad came home about fifteen minutes ago, and I can tell they know something is wrong. What is with parents and seeing right through me? I hate that! It will be nice to finally get a place of my own. And I am looking forward to living with Hermione. She is great, despite her horrible taste in guys. (She is dating Ron. Unbelievable!) I think the two of us will get a nice home. I just have to finish cleaning up my mess first.

Harry said he'd come back tomorrow. I am already looking forward to it. It is so pathetic. I miss him the moment he leaves, and when we are together I keep praying for time to end for those moments to go on forever. I don't know what I would do without him. I love him, and it makes me so mad to think about it. But it's the truth, and that's all there is to it. I love Harry Potter...

I will go to bed now, although I am positive I won't be able to sleep for some time yet. I need to think things through first. Bah, I hate being melancholy. At least no one knows I am like this. They would never believe me if I said I was, either. I prefer it that way. Now good night.


	3. Family Council

A/N: I realized the last chapter was a bit too short so I updated it slightly. I also realize this story is getting quite OOC and I'm sorry. I hope you still like it, though. Thank you so much for the comments to those who reviewed! Keep up the good work! )

The world, the characters, in short, everything I write about, belongs to Jo Rowling. Always has, always will. And I love her nonetheless!

---

The next morning a slamming door and loud voices woke Ginny. She barely opened her eyes, squinting against the light, and her gaze fell on a tall, red haired boy about her own age.

"Ron?" she said groggily, trying to comprehend what he was doing there. "What is wrong? What time is it?"

"It is ten o' clock and I want to know what you have done to my best friend!"

Ginny blinked, still too tired to comprehend what was going on.

"Your best friend? Ron what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Harry," Ron all but screamed. "He came home around eight last night, cast one glance at Hermione and me and then locked himself into his room. I haven't seen him since! I know he was here earlier so I need to know what you have done to him!"

Ginny sat up in bed and yawned. "Ron I... don't know?"

"Not good enough," growled Ron and was about to start another tirade when Ginny noticed someone else with him.

"Maybe we should give Ginny time to wake up and get dressed before we ask her any more questions." It was Hermione, and she was resting her hand on Ron's arm, obviously as a signal for him to calm down.

"Yes please," said Ginny, still not able to understand what exactly was happening. "I will meet you downstairs in ten minutes. Is mum making breakfast?"

"Yeah," Ron said, still not very happy about having to wait. "The twins are here as well. Said they needed to see dad about something."

"Brilliant," Ginny muttered as she swung her feet across the side of the bed. The last thing she needed was to be interrogated by Ron in front of her parents and brothers. They had a hard enough time believing the two of them were just friends as it was.

When Ginny came into the kitchen a few minutes later, however, not only her parents, Ron, Hermione and the twins were there, but apparently the entire extended Weasley family had decided it was a good day for a family breakfast. And as gloomy the prospect of explaining everything to Ron and the twins was, it was not made better by the entire family being there.

"Well if it isn't little Ginner Pinner," Bill said jovially when she came in. He was seated with his first-born son, Bill junior, or baby Bill as he was more affectionately called, on his knee, his wife Fleur by his side. Next to him was Charlie and his girlfriend Laura, then Percy and Penelope, Percy's fiancée, and then the twins, Ron and Hermione. And at the end of the table was Mr. Weasley, with Mrs. Weasley just finishing putting the food on the table.

"Slept well dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired as Ginny sat down.

"Yeah, sure. The sleep was great, it was the waking up that bothered me." She glared and Ron who merely shrugged. "A man should not have to think about the welfare of his sister when worried about his best friend."

George snorted. "You're hardly a man, little brother."

Fred nodded. "He is right. You are not a man until you have tried to support a pregnant wife through cravings and ravings and other such general fun and survived." He nodded sagely and sighed heavily. "Do that and I will call you a man."

"Problems with the missis little bro?" Bill said from across the kitchen table. Fred merely shrugged. "Nothing I can't get through. It can't last forever."

"Thank god," said Bill and Mr. Weasley in unison, earning themselves a glare each from their wives.

Ginny sniggered, deciding once and for all that when she got pregnant she was going to be as horrible as she possibly could. It was the least they deserved. Men! But then, that issue wasn't actually imminent.

"But let us not talk about Fred," said Bill after apologizing profusely to his wife. "We are here today because Ginny seems to have a problem. Wasn't that so, Ron?"

Ginny froze. And she who had hoped they had forgotten. But then, her brothers never forgot anything that could embarrass her within an inch of her life.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ron. "Ginny, now that you are properly woken up. Tell me please; what have you done to Harry?"

Ginny sighed. "I haven't done anything to him."

"Then why did he come home at such an ungodly hour last night?"

"Eight o' clock can hardly be called ungodly, Ron," Ginny said with a glare. She didn't know what had upset Harry. And she was pretty sure that whatever it was Harry himself had no desire to have his feelings discussed and dissected over breakfast in the Weasley household.

"Not the point," Charlie said from his side of the table. "Harry was here last night was he? And the two of you were alone? Now, I wonder..." He stopped and looked pensive. Ginny rolled her eyes. She could not believe they were going down that path again.

"Listen," she said curtly. "I told you, I have no idea why Harry was upset. Yes he was here, yes we were alone, but it is not like we are bloody sixteen year olds anymore! Besides, if we were doing what you presume, which we _weren't_, I do have enough faith in myself to say that I do not think he would have left here being upset, nor would he have left when he did." She got to her feet and stared at her brothers. "In fact, I would be so brave as to say that if we had been doing what you insinuate, which again I must stress we weren't, then I don't think he would have left at all! Now would you please leave me and Harry the hell alone and _please_ excuse me while I go break something valuable." She screamed the last few words, threw her napkin that she had been clutching on the table and ran off. She couldn't believe the nerve of them! What would it take for them to leave her alone? She was about to go to her room then changed her mind. Instead she slipped her feet into a pair of nearby sandals then stormed outside. She walked for a few minutes and had cooled down considerably when suddenly she noticed a familiar figure coming towards her. She sighed and stopped. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Morning Gin," Harry said with a half smile as he came within hearing range. She did not return the smile, just nodded curtly and said "morning. I wouldn't go inside just now. The entire clan is there."

Harry looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok? You look a bit..."

"Angry? Offended? Upset?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Bleh." She grimaced. "It's just my brothers. Apparently Ron called them all here to discuss why you came home so early last night. He was worried about you." She rolled her eyes and Harry snorted. "Worried. Right. More like upset because I interrupted him and Hermione in a very... precarious situation."

Ginny laughed despite herself. "I don't want to know. I have walked in on them once, myself, and the mental image will haunt me until the day I die."

They laughed together and Ginny looked at him. "Why did you leave so early? I was worried about you."

Harry shrugged and started to walk towards the house. "I don't really know. I just had a bad evening I guess. Nothing bad. I am much better now. You still interested in finishing the cleaning of your life?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Sure. Just help me kill my family first will you?"

"Definitely. I have been perfecting my Avada Kedavra," he replied dryly and Ginny felt her heart go out to him. She took his hand carefully and squeezed it. "Thank you," she muttered.

Meeting the family again was about as bad as Ginny had anticipated. The twins were looking mischievous, an expression that was the same at twenty-four as it had been at fifteen. Bill and Charlie were looking particularly over protective and big brotherly, while Ron merely arched his eyebrows at the two of them when they came inside. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand pretended nothing was out of the ordinary and asked if Harry had eaten and if he was ok and did her regular fussing act. He merely smiled, ignored Ginny's brothers and talked with Mr. Weasley about something they had read about in the Prophet. Ginny, however, was busy glaring at her brothers, daring them to say anything, when Ron spoke up, despite her murderous look.

"Harry, mate," Ron said and got to his feet. "We need to talk."

Harry looked at Ron in surprise, while Ginny bit back a curse.

"Why?" Harry replied casually, meeting his friend's eyes levelly. "Is anything the matter."

"Bloody right it is," answered Fred from the sofa. He, too, got to his feet, George following close behind.

"Come outside with us for a second, Harry?" Charlie asked, but it was more a request than a question.

"Yes, please do. We need to talk," Bill agreed and got up, too.

"Ok," Harry said slowly, eyeing them carefully.

"No you bloody well won't," intervened Ginny. "I told you before to leave him alone." She gave her brothers a murderous look, then turned to Harry. "Harry, come with me. These prats don't know what they are on about, and I love them and don't want them to make such asses of themselves as they are about to do." She snorted, showing just how much she loved them, then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back outside to the protests of her brothers.

"You weren't kidding," Harry said nervously as they walked away from the Burrow. "What did I do?"

Ginny shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. For some strange reason Ron got it into his head that something bad must have happened since you came home so early last night."

"But..." Harry tried to say, but Ginny continued. "I know we didn't, stupid, but they don't! And you know how my brothers get. Remember that guy I dated when I was in sixth?"

Harry chortled, then sobered at Ginny's horrified expression. "Sorry, Gin," he said, trying to suppress a grin. "I remember."

"Exactly! And now they think you and I have had a fight or some such rubbish and they are out to revenge me."

Harry shook his head. "But that's insane. We didn't do anything!"

"Well I know that. It's convincing them," she pointed towards the house, "that is the problem."

Harry sighed and stared into the air. "Well, we could... I mean, they think we are dating, right?" Ginny nodded. "And they want to get back at me for whatever it is they think I did." Ginny nodded again, not sure she liked where this was going. "So what if we did something to make them see that I haven't done anything. Well, at least nothing that is worth revenging."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, it's not really fool proof, but what harm can it do?"

"A lot of things come to mind. Harry, them thinking you and I are dating is one thing. To actually prove it to them is another. A completely other."

"Oh come on, Gin. It could be fun." She snorted. "More like an early execution."

Harry laughed and winked at her. "I can defend myself. Besides, I'll break up with you after a while. That way your family won't think we are dating and you can prove it."

She shook her head, but couldn't help but laugh with him. "You do realize that Voldemort was nothing compared to my brothers, right?"

7/7/00

Harry has lost his mind. Absolutely and completely. For some reason that I have yet to comprehend he thinks it will be fun to make my family believe that he and I are dating. I tried to warn him about the consequences, but he wasn't listening. Stupid boy! (More like man, but sometimes he is more a boy than a man, and this is definitely one of those times!)

Oh dear God, what am I going to do? I can't have Harry pretend to be my boyfriend! It's just not possible. For one the family will kill him (well, mum will be thrilled), but Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ron... oh I don't even want to think about it. Not to mention the fact that if we are to pull this off then we have to be very... natural. And very... close. And even though I have wanted this since I was ten, this was not how I had planned it. I have a bad feeling about this, there is no denying that. But of course... I can't say no. It is Harry, after all. And even though this is all make-believe he is going to be mine. Well... for a while, anyway.

---

"Harry, tell me again why we are doing this?" Ginny inquired later that day while she was pacing the floor of Harry and Ron's flat. They had sought refuge there while Ron and Hermione was at the Burrow. The idea was to make plans, but so far it had been mainly Harry convincing Ginny that this was the right thing to do.

"We are doing this to scare your brothers and to show them that I haven't done anything wrong. Besides, it's not like we are getting married. We will have a horrendous and very public fight that will eventually lead to us breaking up. That way, if they are still mad at me, at least they have a reason."

"But they won't!" Ginny cried and threw her hands into the air. "Because in theory we have never dated, which means we won't have to break up, which again means that they won't have a reason to be angry! Besides," she sat down on the sofa and looked up at Harry, "if we were dating, who said we would break up at all? Isn't it a little stupid to 'break up' for no reason, when we could have stayed together forever if this was real?"

Harry sat next to her and looked her in the eyes. "Gin, sweetheart, we will stay together forever. And I don't want to hear you say anything else."

Ginny shook her head at him and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. "Whatever you say dear."

"That's the spirit! Now all we have to do is wait for Ron and Hermione to come home, let them find us in a... interesting... position, and the ball will be rolling."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ginny said and tilted her head up from where it was resting and looked into his eyes.

"Because you love me, right honey?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I love you." Harry chortled, while Ginny sighed inwardly. If only he knew the honest truth of that statement.


	4. Ron Finds Out

A/N: Not the longest of chapters, this. Hope you like it despite that. And remember that I updated chapter three, so make sure you have read all of that before you read this one.  
-------

A few hours later Ginny had almost gotten used to the idea of Harry as her boyfriend. The two of them had decided to try and act as if they were dating when they were alone. That way it wouldn't be as awkward once they had to act it out in front of the others. They had spent the day making lunch, then they had lounged around, talking, trying to figure out the best way to let Ron and Hermione find out about their 'relationship'. After much discussion they had come to the conclusion that the best was probably to let them barge in on a very heated snogsessio. After this decision they had both grown very quiet, lost in their own minds.

"We can still call this off, you know," Harry said after a little while.

Ginny stared at him. "What? After all this? Are you crazy? No way, Mr. Potter. You have talked me into this and by Merlin we will go through with it!"

Harry nodded. "Ok, you're right. Dear."

Ginny smiled and crawled into his lap and then put her arms around his neck. For two seconds she got taken aback by the proximity, but was soon making herself comfortable.

"Whoah, you're close," Harry said with a smile and bit his lower lip. Then he sobered and lifted his hand to softly trace his finger against her cheekbone. Ginny shivered involuntarily at his touch, and Harry put down his hand.

"Sorry," he said softly, "I just couldn't help it."

She swallowed and smiled. "Don't worry. It was just a bit surprising, that's all. I guess I should get used to it, really."

Harry looked at her then lifted his hand again while softly caressing her face with his hand. Ginny's heart was beating so hard she was surprised it wasn't coming out of her chest, or that he at least noticed, but apparently he didn't. Instead he was now playing with her hair and she shivered again while berating herself for it. The plan was for everyone else to think she was in love with Harry, not for him to see that she actually was!

Suddenly they heard voices from the hall.

"That's probably them," Harry croaked, and Ginny nodded. "You sure you want to do this?" he said one last time, and when Ginny nodded again he cupped her face with his right hand, put the other one on her back and softly pulled her close. Ginny closed her eyes, felt Harry's breath on her face, managed to think 'oh my God this is it,' before his lips met hers and she was unable to form any coherent sentences. His lips were soft, his kiss testing. Throughout the years she had spent endless hours trying to imagine what it was like to kiss Harry, and now that she was she knew even her most vivid dreams became mere mist in comparison. His one hand was stroking her back, his other hand in her hair. His lips played with hers and the noise he made somewhere deep down in his throat made her heart beat even faster. She could have kissed him forever and was about to send this thought to Harry through mental vibes, hoping he got the idea, when a startled yelp forced them apart.

"Oh my goodness." It was Hermione, and she looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I... oh my goodness." She put her hands over her mouth, then turned around as if to leave, when suddenly Ron came up behind her.

"What's the matter? Why did you scream? Is anything... GET OFF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!" He was yelling, Hermione still looked stunned, and Harry and Ginny jumped.

"What are you doing?" Ron said quietly, too quiet for Ginny's liking.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Ginny said innocently. "Why are you back so early?"

"Don't change the subject! You know bloody well what's the matter. GET OFF MY SISTER!" Harry made as if to rise, but Ginny looked at him. This was his plan, and he knew this would be the reaction. Now he better toughen it out, and he better not abandon her.

"Listen mate," Harry said softly. "We didn't know you would be back so early. Besides, this is my house, too, and if I want to bring girls here then I am allowed to do that."

"Not my sister you're not!" Ron said, still very angry.

"Oh come on, Ron," Hermione said finally. "Harry is right. You yourself said it was about time Harry found himself a girl."

"I was not thinking about my sister when I did," Ron wheezed.

"Oh get over it, Ron," Ginny said and got to her feet. "This is how things will be from now on, you might as well get used to it. Besides, you can't be too surprised. You yourself said you thought something was up with the two of us." She nodded towards Harry who was also getting to his feet while trying to flatten his hair. If possible it looked even more dishevelled now than normal.

"Ginny, stay out of this," Ron barked, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"Why? If anyone should stay out of it you should. This is between myself and Harry, and you have nothing to do with it!" She turned around and took Harry's hand. "Come on. We're leaving. He won't understand, and I don't feel like explaining."

"You're my best friend!" Ron shouted after them as Hermione tried to push him towards the sofa to make him cool off. "This is treason!"

"Shut up," Ginny yelled and looked at Harry, nodding towards the door.

"Mate," Harry said and put his head through the doorframe as he left, "I want this, ok? And that shouldn't ruin our friendship. If it does it is because you're a big prat, nothing else. Got it?"

Ron merely glared, while Harry shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Well that sure went well," Ginny giggled as the two of them walked away from the flat.

"Swell," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up. You knew he would react like this. Give him some time to cool off and then he will come around. Besides, I don't think Hermione minded much, and if anyone can convince him it is her."

"Nothing like a thorough snogsession to change someone's mind, eh?" Harry said and put his arm around her shoulder. Ginny snuggled closer, secretly delighting in the feeling of being allowed to do that, even though it was just a prank.

"So who is next?" Harry asked and stopped. "Who should we scare out of their wits now?"

Ginny smiled and thought about it. "You know, I could really use some help moving the last boxes from the Burrow and over to Hermione's flat. Well, Hermione's and my flat, really. Then we can say hello to my dearest mother, dad is probably at the office, and if we are lucky Ron will have spread the word to my other darling brothers, who will no doubt turn up the second the rumour gets out that we are there."

"Great," Harry said darkly. "I feel like I am walking to my own execution." He took out his wand and prepared to Apparate.

"Just remember this was all your idea," Ginny said smugly and took out her wand. "See you there." Then she got up on tip-toe, kissed him quickly, and two seconds later found herself outside her childhood home, blushing furiously.

"Mum? Mum are you here?" Ginny shouted as she walked through the door. "Mum?"

"In here, dear," her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"You ready?" Ginny whispered to Harry and took his hand. He nodded, smiled quickly and followed her into the kitchen.

"There you are dear!" her mother exclaimed. "I was getting worried. Where have you been?"

"We've been at Harry's," Ginny said and sat down by the table, motioning for Harry to do the same thing.

"Harry's? Oh hello Harry. I didn't notice you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Never been better."

"I am glad. I got really worried when Ron told me he thought something was wrong with you. Are you sure you are all right?" Her eyes landed on Ginny and Harry's intertwined hands lying on the table and nodded. "Oh yes, you probably are. Are you hungry, dear?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks before Harry shook his head. "No thank you. We just ate."

"Actually, mum," Ginny said, "we are just here to get the last of my boxes. I figured I had put off the actual moving process for quite long enough, and Harry volunteered to help me carry."

"Moving? Are you sure about this, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said uncertainly.

"Yes, mum," Ginny replied with a sigh. "We have been through this before. And I figured I might as well get it over with. It is getting really annoying sleeping here while almost all of my things are at Hermione's. So we are just dropping by to get the last few boxes and then we are off."

"At least stay for dinner then will you?" Mrs. Weasley said and turned back to her pots.

"Yes, mum."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh by the way. The boys are coming for dinner as well. Just thought you might want to know."

"Thank you, mum."

"Yeah. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"And children?" Harry and Ginny stopped and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Congratulations." She smiled softly. "I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Have you told Ron?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. He knows."

"Good. The others won't be that difficult if you have convinced him. You do have mine and your father's support, of course, Ginny dear."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks mum."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Well that certainly went better than expected," Harry said as the two of them made their way up to Ginny's room to collect the last of her belongings.

"I know. Almost too well. Makes me worried about tonight, really."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should cancel the dinner?"

"You think so?"

"Why not? Let's get all this stuff over to the flat, then I can buy you dinner. We can get back later on when they have all cooled off. Let them work out a plan of action between themselves first, then once we get here they will have gotten more used to the idea."

Ginny entered her room and sat down on her bed. "I guess you have a point. But the only way I will agree to it is for you to take me to some outrageously expensive place."

Harry laughed. "I see having you as my girlfriend is going to cost."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Ginny said and laughed too. "I am very high maintenance."

Harry sat down next to her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think I am going to mind. At least not very much." He winked at her and she giggled.

"So you are giving me permission to take full advantage of your overstuffed wallet, then?"

Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't say overstuffed, but as this won't last all too long I am giving you permission to take full advantage of it. I was the one who talked you into this after all."

"Well, in that case, I agree! Take me out to dinner, but before that, take me out of here!"

"Deal!"

Harry then got up from the bed, got out his wand, cast a shrinking spell on the boxes and then cast a new spell before floating them out through the door and down the stairs. Ginny followed close by and put her head into the kitchen as Harry got ready to divide the boxes before flooing them to Ginny's new apartment.

"Change in plans, mum," Ginny said to her mother's back. "Harry is taking me out to dinner so we won't be back here until later tonight. Ok?"

"What? But I already talked to your father and said you would be here."

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry, then back to her mother.

"Mum, just... we haven't really had much... alone time... and we promise to be back later on, all right?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at the two of them and smiled. "Of course dears. Enjoy yourselves. And I will see you tonight!"

"Thanks, mum."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."


	5. They Know

A/N: The fifth chapter is finally up! I am going to take this opportunity to clear up something that may be confusing. No, Harry and Ginny are not dating. However, there is definitely tension, as anyone can tell. You could say that there is more to Harry's idea than he admits to Ginny. And it is quite obvious that the only ones who don't realize that they are head of heels in love with each other are themselves. Thank you so much to anyone who commented, by the way! I love you forever!  
-----

Harry and Ginny stumbled through the fireplace at Ginny's new apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Ginny said with a bow as Harry was wiping dust off his robes.

"Why thank you," Harry replied with a smile. "Where do you want these?" He pointed to the boxes standing on the floor. Ginny lead the way to her room while Harry floated the boxes after her. Once there he mumbled _finite incantatem_ and the boxes returned to their normal size.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked, suddenly aware of the fact that she was again alone with Harry, and it was a lot harder to know what to do with the dating act now that they were by themselves.

"Well," Harry said and looked around. "I promised you an outrageously expensive dinner, didn't I?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. Where are we going? Muggle or magic?"

Harry thought about it for a second, then said "muggle. I know this really awesome restaurant in London."

"Ok. Give me five minutes to get changed and I'm ready."

Harry looked at her, then suddenly realized he probably shouldn't be there as she changed. He blushed slightly, then turned and walked outside.

Once she was by herself Ginny sat down on the bed. Her mind was full of Harry, and kissing Harry, and her mum's approving look, and kissing Harry, and Ron yelling, Hermione looking surprised yet a little pleased, and of course, kissing Harry. It wasn't that he was exceptionally good at it, it was more the fact that it seemed so_ right_ to do it. If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers, and the way his large, warm hands were stroking her back.

"It's just a dream, Gin," she muttered with a sigh and got up. "Just a dream. Harry isn't yours. Not now, not ever. This is all a charade, and once it is over and done with everything will go back to the way it was before." She sighed again and took one of her muggle dresses out of the closet. It was black, knee high, and it fitted in all the right places. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail, gave it a quick brush and then looked into the mirror. "Let's do this." Then she put on a smile and walked into the living room. Harry stood with his back to her, looking into the fireplace, but turned around as she came out. He had apparently been at home to change while she got ready, because his wizard's robes had been exchanged with a pair of dark pants, a shirt that had a button open in the neck - and his hair had apparently been subject of some desperate combing. He smiled when he saw her, and Ginny could feel her breath hitch in her throat. He looked... amazing. That was the only word for it. Amazing.

"My lady," Harry said and gave her his arm. "Your carriage awaits."

She took his hand and looked around curiously. "Carriage?"

"Why yes. You didn't think I would have a lady such as yourself ruin your delicate feet by walking all the way to London, did you?"

Ginny giggled. "I honestly wasn't sure. I figured we would Apparate."

Harry shook his head. "Oh no. Today we are eating like muggles, which means we will travel like muggles." They walked outside and found a black sports car. "I bought this last spring," he said and opened the door for her, making Ginny feel very much like a queen, and also a little stupid. Why was he still pretending? There was no one around to fool now. Deciding not to worry about it she got in while Harry got into the driver's seat.

"Now," Harry said. "I did say we would travel like muggles. Problem is, London is a bit too far away for us to actually drive all the way. So if you will look away from this one little exception from the rule we will be there any second." Ginny looked at him while she idly wondered why he had never told her that he had actually bought a car. Harry had taken out his wand, flicked it a couple of times, and before Ginny could even blink they were in a busy street with cars, buses and people all around them.

"Nice," Ginny said admiringly. "My dad would kill to learn that!"

"Thank you," he said with a grin. "A little something I picked up over the years. Now then; London awaits!" And with that he started the car, got into the street and the two of them soon found themselves in the heart of muggle London.

They didn't speak much in the car. Ginny was too busy looking out the window, never ceasing to be amazed at the way muggles lived. Harry was driving and quietly humming along to a tune on the radio. He parked outside a restaurant Ginny had never seen, then got out to open the door for her.

"Welcome to 'the Island', miss Weasley," he said with a flourish as she got out.

"Why thank you," Ginny replied and met his look. For a brief second she considered kissing him, then remembered that they weren't acting now. But before she had ended her thought Harry bent down and quickly brushed his lips across hers. Ginny blushed a little, and Harry winked at her. "Don't want anyone to think I don't know how to treat my date," he whispered and took her hand. "Besides, we may run into someone we know. A lot of wizards come here, despite the fact that it's purely muggle." Just as he had said it they heard someone behind them call out their names. They both turned around, only to find Seamus Finnigan with a girl neither of them had seen before. The two of them were coming out of the restaurant, and Ginny could hear that Seamus explained to the girl who they were.

"Harry, Ginny!" Seamus exclaimed and shook their hands. "What a surprise! You two were the last people I expected to see here today!"

"And why is that?" Harry said and smiled at his former classmate.

"Well, for one I didn't know you two were going out. But I have to admit I am not very surprised. There was always this tension between you. Nothing like Ron and Hermione, of course," he laughed, "but there was definitely something there."

Harry gave Ginny an amused look then turned his attention back to Seamus.

"Well, I suppose you all saw something we didn't. And I don't believe I have met your date." He smiled at the girl on Seamus' arm, and Seamus introduced them.

"This is my girlfriend, Sara Thompson. Sara, these are old friends of mine from school; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you both," Sara said and shook their hands. "It is always so nice to meet someone from Seamus' school. He hardly ever talks about it."

Seamus gave them a significant glance, and Ginny hid a chuckle.

"Well, don't let me keep you," Seamus said and nodded to them both. "Hopefully we will meet again soon. Say hello to your brothers and Hermione, Ginny. And enjoy your date!" Ginny and Harry watched as they walked away, then turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Tension! I never knew we had 'tension'," Harry said as they made their was to the restaurant.

"You didn't?" Ginny said with a giggle. "I have been hearing that ever since it became obvious, well, more obvious than before, that Ron and Hermione liked each other. People needed something new to talk about, and whose love life is better to discuss to pieces than that of the famous Harry Potter?" She laughed as she said it, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Figures. But now, let us not talk anymore about that. Let us just enjoy this dinner."

"Agreed."

Dinner was a very pleasant affair, and Harry had definitely meant it when he had said that Ginny could take advantage of his money. She was never very good with muggle money, but knew that the amount Harry had spent on her was almost indecent. She felt like a true queen, and she told him as much over dessert.

"It's only appropriate," Harry said as he was eating his ice cream. "You're my girlfriend, which means you deserve every penny."

Ginny thought about this for a while. Then she looked him straight in the eye and said "but I'm not. Not really. This is all an act, remember?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "True. But we might as well do it properly, right? Besides, it's not as if it was my idea to go somewhere expensive."

Ginny snorted. "It was a joke, Harry. I was trying to be funny! I never expected to be taken seriously. Besides, how was I supposed to know you had this kind of money? You never tell me anything."

Harry looked surprised, and also a little hurt. "So you're saying that I did all this just so you could get angry at me? And what do you mean I never tell you anything? You're my best friend!"

Ginny sighed. "Best friends tell each other stuff. You might as well be a brick wall for all the info I get out of you! Why is it I never knew you were rich? Or that you had a car? I don't know anything about your past or who you were before we became friends."

"What's there to know?" Harry replied, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I'm the Boy Who Lived, remember? The whole world knows about my past!"

Ginny shook her head. "No. That's not what I meant. I don't give a flying faerie about the whole Boy Who Lived stuff. Yes, that's a big part of you, but there is more than that!" She took a deep breath. "You know what? Forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up. Sorry." She returned to her dessert, but pushed it away after a little while. Her appetite was gone.

"Whatever," Harry replied. Then he looked at his watch and signalled for the waiter to get them the receipt. "We should get going. Your family is probably wondering where we are."

"Fabulous." Ginny groaned. The last thing she needed now was to defend a relationship that didn't even exist. At least it wouldn't be too hard to pretend they were arguing. With this speed this 'relationship' would be history before it had even started. Harry paid and Ginny couldn't help but feel a little guilty when she saw what the whole dinner had cost. He had really tried.

"I'm sorry," she said once they were back in the car. "I shouldn't have yelled. And I really appreciate what you did today. I had a great time."

Harry eyed her carefully. "You sure? Ginny, listen; I know you're not really my girlfriend. And I guess I just got caught up in the madness of it all. From now on I will be absolutely platonic when it's just the two of us. And if you want me to I can break up with you tonight. That way we can go back to the way we used to be and you won't ever have to worry about this ever again."

"Now wait a minute," Ginny said and looked at him. "_You_ break up with _me_? That's not what we agreed on. We are in this together, remember? Besides, I don't think it would be very convincing if we broke up only a day after we told the family. I think we can afford to keep this going for a little longer. Besides, it's not every day a girl is being taken out to the most expensive restaurant in London, is it?"

Harry laughed. "I guess not. So we keep it up a little longer, then? Long enough for my wounds to heal once your brothers get to me."

This time it was Ginny who laughed. "Something like that."

By the time they arrived at the Burrow it had gotten dark and stars were starting to show. Before entering the house Harry stopped and looked up at the sky.

"What is it?" Ginny asked carefully.

Harry shrugged. "It's a nice evening, that's all. I always liked the stars. When I was little and Dudley had been especially mean I would always go for a walk and look at the stars. They always made my problems seem so small and insignificant. Like nothing I did really mattered in the whole cosmos of it all. You know?"

Ginny nodded sagely, secretly delighting in the fact that Harry was actually talking to her. Not just meaningless stuff, but things about himself that not too many people knew.

"I also remember the summer after Sirius died. I missed him so much I was sure I would burst, but then I would look at the Dog Star," he pointed at it, "and it was almost as if he was looking down at me. It made it all a little easier."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "Do you still think about him a lot?" she asked, hoping she wasn't out of line. Harry thought about it for a while, then shrugged. "Not as much as I used to. But there are still days when I see something, and it reminds me of him. Like the other day, I saw this really amazing motorbike, and I know Sirius would have loved it. I am a little disappointed that he never got his flying motorbike back."

"He had a flying motorbike?" Ginny asked incredulously. Harry laughed.

"Yeah. No one knows what happened to it, though. It's probably roaming the forest at Hogwarts together with your dad's old Anglia."

"My dad's Anglia?"

"Yeah. Ron never told you about that?" Ginny shook her head.

"Well, remind me to tell you about that one day."

"Why not now?"

"Your family?"

"Oh who cares about them?"

Harry smiled. "I do. And I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Besides, they probably heard us as we came up the driveway and they are now wondering what is taking us so long, making up all kinds of stories. And believe you me, no matter what it is we could have been doing," he grinned suggestively, making Ginny's ears go red, "it isn't half as bad as what they can come up with between themselves."

"I guess you have a point. You ready then?"

Harry nodded and took her hand. "It was nice knowing you."

"Where the hell are they?" Ron was pacing the living room floor, glaring daggers at everyone. "They came home ages ago! What could possibly be some interesting that they don't come inside?"

Fred sniggered and looked at Ron. "They are probably... looking at the stars," he said with a smirk. "Oh come on little brother. I can't blame them for not coming in. Not with the way you're acting."

"Oh, so you're defending them now?" Ron retorted.

"Get over it, Ron," Charlie said and looked at his brother. "Harry is a nice bloke. You yourself just said that he's the best guy for Ginny."

"That doesn't mean he can do whatever it is they are doing outside my home!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, and Bill got to his feet. "I'm going to go see what they're up to. And Charlie is right. We have all known this was bound to happen, and now that it has we might as well be happy for them."

Ron shook his head. "I don't believe you. This is our _sister_ we're talking about!"

"And it's Harry bloody Potter," George said exasperatedly. "He's just about the most noble guy in the entire world! Personally, I'm more worried about what Ginny may be up to."

"George is right," Percy agreed. "Harry is a decent fellow. Besides, he's your best friend. The least you could do is give him the benefit of the doubt. And you know he would never do anything to incriminate Ginny."

"Sit down, Ron," Hermione said at least. "They are all right. And I am very happy for both Harry and Ginny. Those two are made and meant for each other. You might as well get used to it."

Ron glared at them all for a second, then sat down. "Well, whatever. I'm not going to say anything then. Leave it to them to sort it out. And I guess Harry ain't all that bad."

"Thank you," a voice said from the doorway, causing everyone to jump.

"Harry!" Fred said and grinned. "We were just talking about you."

Harry looked nervous, and swallowed.

"Oh don't worry," Bill said and sat down again, now that he didn't have to go anywhere. "We have decided that we don't mind you being together with Ginny, and that we won't harm you."

"Much," George added.

"I appreciate that," Harry said and smiled at them, still not sure whether he believed them or not. He then looked at Ron. "You still angry, mate?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess not. Just don't surprise me like that ever again, k? And if you hurt her I will personally wring your neck."

Harry smiled. "That's noted."

"Now where's Ginny?" Percy asked and tried to see behind Harry.

"She went upstairs to tell your mum that we were back. We met Penelope in the hall and she said she was upstairs." He went into the living room and sat down next to Ron.

"So how was the date?" Bill asked curiously.

"None of your business," Ginny's voice came from the stairs. She walked into the living room, closely followed by Penelope, Percy's fiancée.

"Oh really?" Bill said with arched eyebrows. "I believe it is our duty to know if he treated you well."

"He was a perfect gentleman," Ginny said and sat down next to Harry, taking his hand in hers. Ron looked like he was about to say something, but a look from Hermione shut him up.

"Where were you then?" Penelope asked.

"Some place in London called 'the Island," Ginny replied and laughed when she saw the surprised faces of everyone present.

"Wow," George said, apparently awestruck. "That's like the most expensive restaurant in all on England! Good job, Gin."

Ginny exchanged a quick look with Harry. "Got to be some advantages having the Boy Who Lived for your boyfriend."

Harry tried to look hurt. "So you're only dating me for your money?"

Ginny nodded. "You didn't know?"

Fred smirked. "That's my girl. Knew I could trust you to not let your feelings run away with you."

"Oh I don't know about that," Charlie said smugly. "Looks to me like there's enough feelings to fill an entire quidditch stadium."

"Speaking of which," Ron intercepted, while Ginny and Harry both looked amused, congratulating themselves on their magnificent acting skills. "Did you see the last Cannons game?"

"Yeah, they got completely mauled by the Harpies," Fred said and chuckled. Ron looked murderous. "They were only fifty points behind!" he almost yelled. "Fifty points behind, per player, yes," Fred retorted.

Ginny looked up at Harry with a smile. "That went better than expected," she whispered. Harry agreed. "Yeah. Trust Ron to start talking about quidditch in every available opportunity. You ok, though?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just really tired. I think I am about to call it a day."

"You do that. Want me to walk you out?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nah, just stay here. I have a feeling Ron needs someone on his side once the discussion really gets going. This could get ugly." She looked fondly at her brothers, all six of which were now heatedly discussing the Cannons' defence tactics, or lack thereof, as Charlie pointed out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Harry asked while removing a stray hair from her face. Ginny nodded. "Come by when you wake up?"

"Sure. Good night." He looked as if he was about to kiss her, when they both suddenly noticed that it had gone completely quiet around them. Ginny looked up and met the amused looks of her brothers and sisters in law.

"What?" she said sharply.

"Oh nothing," Ron replied smugly. "Never mind us. Go about your business."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We were just talking."

"Sure," Charlie said with a smirk. "And hell is just a sauna."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Harry, come on. Kiss her. Don't let us interrupt."

Harry looked uncertain for a second, then quickly kissed her, said "good night," and Ginny got to her feet. Fred and George were whistling, Bill and Charlie were trying to reach across the table to pat Harry's back. Ron and Percy were smirking, and Hermione and Penelope looked like they were watching a very romantic movie. As Ginny left the living room the two of them got up and followed her out into the hall.

"That was so cute," Penelope exclaimed once they were out of hearing range from the boys.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said innocently.

"Oh Gin!" Hermione squealed. "You two look so in love I could absolutely die. I am so happy for you!" Then she hugged her tightly. "Congratulations."

Ginny smiled uncertainly at them. "Thank you. Umm... see you at home?"

"Yeah. Good night, Gin."

"Good night." Then she took out her wand and apparated into her bedroom.

7/7/00 (later)

Oh my God. So much has happened since the last time I wrote here. I can't believe it's still the same day! Our little prank is going wonderfully. Everyone now knows about our so-called relationship, and the only two people who is surprised by it seems to be Harry and me. According to Seamus Finnigan (we met him at dinner), Hermione, Penny, my brothers etc. this relationship has been in the making for years. And it's all just a charade! They would be so disappointed.

The dinner was absolutely marvellous. Except for my little outburst there at the end. Don't know where that came from. Thank goodness he took it nicely. And he did seem to open up a little afterwards. Definitely a step in the right direction.

By the way, my brothers all decided they don't mind this relationship in the least. Even Ron seemed to be happy about it. This kind of spoils everything, but I guess I'll ask Harry what we'll do about it tomorrow. It's so weird, though. A couple of times today it has felt as if he wanted to kiss me just because I'm me, not because there was someone there we had to fool. In fact, if I can be so straight forward, I am getting second thoughts about this 'plan' of his. I can't know for sure, though. I guess time will tell.

The only thing I _do_ know is that I am more in love with Harry now then I have ever been. His very existence makes me smile, and I just need to imagine how it feels when he kisses me, and my heart will be racing like mad. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow...

Bleh. How on earth did I get myself into this? It is too good to last, and when it ends I am going to die. The end.

Bah. I need to sleep. And I am going to enjoy this while I can. After all it is everything I ever dreamed about. I would be stupid if I got worried about it before I even know if it will end. Of course, it probably will, but I like to live this little lie for now.

Good night.


	6. Three Weeks

A/N: Again, I realize this is a very short chapter. I am, however, insanely busy with school these days and figured a short update was better than no update. I might add more to this chapter later on, and I do I'll let you know. This is all there is for now, though. Thank you so much to everyone who commented!  
---

28/07/00

Three weeks. Three bloody weeks. It's us, now. Not me, not Harry, but _us_. The whole world seems to have accepted it, and in a way, so have we. But I can't fully give myself over to it, because I know it is a hoax. I think I need to talk to him about it. We are going to meet tonight and be just the two of us. I haven't really seen him much lately because he has been spending a lot of time with Ron and Hermione. I am so happy for him. He seems so... pleased... these days. And I know he loves being together with R and Hr.

Speaking of which. Hermione asked me if Harry and I had any plans for his birthday. Truth is, I have been so busy with everything lately that I haven't had much time at all to think about it. Guess I'll just ask Harry about it tonight.

Oh, I actually have to go now. Hermione just got out of the shower and I need to make myself as presentable as I can for my man. Well... my almost man.

---

"Ginny, Harry's here." Hermione quickly put her head through the door of Ginny's bedroom, and she hurried to put away her journal.

"Harry?" she called as she walked into the living room.

"Yes dear?"

"Hi." She smiled and kissed him quickly, ignoring Hermione's smirk. "Where we going?"

"My place. See you there in a sec?"

"Sure." She smiled fondly at him before waving goodbye to Hermione. "Take care!"

Two seconds later Ginny found herself on the floor of Harry's apartment. She heard a loud "oof" and then opened her eyes to find Harry lying underneath her.

"Pinpoint perfection as always," he said with a laugh when he had gotten his breath back.

"Well I do try," Ginny retorted and made as if to get up. However, instead of letting her go Harry pulled her back and stopped when their faces were only millimetres apart.

"Don't," he whispered, and Ginny could feel the hair rise on her arms. Then she snapped out of it and pulled free. She sat down on the floor next to Harry, who got up. He looked confused and worried.

"Harry we need to talk," Ginny said slowly.

"Ok?" Harry replied, obviously not understanding what she was on about. "Can we do it over dinner, though? If not it will get cold."

"Sure."

She got up from the floor and went to sit down by the kitchen table. Harry had apparently done a lot to make it look nice, and Ginny felt a little bad. He had really gone out of his way for her, and now she was about to ruin everything.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked after he had served her the food and had sat down on the opposite side from her.

Ginny took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking and she was quietly asking herself why on earth she brought this up now. _Because you need something real_, she told herself sternly, before she started to talk.

"Harry, I... I need to tell you something. But before I do I want you to know that these past three weeks have been the absolute best weeks of my life. When you suggested this whole thing I wasn't as dead set against it as it may have seemed, and I have truly enjoyed playing your girlfriend for the last couple of weeks. Problem is, though,"

"You've found someone else," Harry said with a serious face. "You've found someone else and now you need me to 'break up' with you."

"No, no," Ginny said quickly. "That's not it. I haven't found someone else. The problem is you see, I don't want it to be anyone else. I want it to be just you, always. I... I'm in love with you. Please don't say anything, I need to get this out." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he motioned for her to continue.

"In three days you turn twenty," she said, hoping against hope that he wouldn't freak out and get scared and tell her never to return again. "And that means I have known you for nine years. Well, nine years and a month, if you want to get technical. But it also means I have been in love with you for nine years. You may not realize it, but my childhood crush on you never disappeared. If anything it only grew stronger. And although I tried to work against it as hard as I possibly could, I soon discovered it was pointless. Because I love you – and I always have. And because of that I am going to have to ask you to let me break this whole fake relationship off. I don't think I can pretend anymore, and I don't think it is fair that you should be tied down when I know that you can make some girl out there very happy. So I am going to release you from this agreement. And I'll let my family know that we broke up. They will be a little surprised of course, but they all love you, and they will see that it was all for the best." She trailed off then, not knowing what else to say. Harry was staring at her, seemingly unable to form any coherent sentences.

"You're in love with me?" he asked after a while, and Ginny nodded. "I see. And you have been in love with me for almost nine years?" She nodded again, feeling very stupid. Of course he wouldn't have anything to do with her now. Not after this! He was probably just happy that he was rid of her. Because who wanted someone this... obsessive... for their girlfriend anyway?

"I don't believe it," he muttered. "I just don't believe it."

"Harry, I'm sorry," Ginny said and made as if to get up. He probably didn't want her there right now. Come to think of it, he probably had some girl or the other that he was longing to go see now that he was free of this make believe relationship.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she stood up.

"Home?"

"Why?"

"Because I thought..."

"Ginny, don't think so much. Come on. Sit down, eat, and then we can talk about this."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I think I have lost my appetite." She took out her wand when Harry was suddenly right beside her.

"I am very sorry, missy, but you're not going anywhere! You haven't even heard what I have to say about all of this."

"Missy?" She laughed a little, despite herself, and Harry smiled.

"Whatever. Gin, has it ever occurred to you that I may feel the same way?"

It took Ginny about five seconds to realize just what it was he had said, and when it sank in she lifted her head slightly and looked him straight in the face.

"What?"

"I love you, too. I just don't see how you have missed noticing that."

"Umm..." Ginny was speechless. "Are you making fun of me?"

Harry arched his eyebrows at her. "Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"I guess not. I just... never expected it."

"I can tell. Now, then, will you please sit down and eat? I have been slaving like a house elf all afternoon!"

Ginny giggled. "I am telling Hermione you said that."

"Don't you dare. I quite appreciate living, thank you very much."

Ginny giggled again, then suddenly sobered. Harry was looking at her in a way that made her spine tingle and her breath caught in her throat. Slowly, oh so slowly he bent down to kiss her. The tenderness of it all made Ginny's feet buckle and she all but stumbled backwards. Harry grinned at put his arms around her waist as if to support her. "Didn't know I had that kind of powers," he said teasingly. Ginny smiled, then put her own arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. "You do," she whispered before she kissed him with all her might. Ginny could feel how Harry's hands worked their way up through her hair, then down her spine. He was caressing every inch of her body, and Ginny was sure she would die just from the pure amazement of it all. But then Harry stopped, and Ginny groaned.

"What?" she said carefully, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. But Harry didn't answer. Instead he looked deep into her eyes, kissed her again, and slowly started to make his way out of the kitchen. Ginny was lost in his kiss, and hardly noticed when Harry's fingers suddenly met the bare skin of her back. She pulled away from him and he removed them quickly.

"Sorry," he said and blushed a little.

Ginny tilted her head slightly and looked at him. "Don't be," she replied, then slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Harry smiled slightly, then stroked the outside of her neck. Again she shivered, and Harry looked as if he liked the way her body reacted to his touch. Without saying much he then took her hand and lead her towards his bedroom. Once there he carefully pushed her down on his bed, before kissing her again. They spent a considerable amount of time kissing, getting to really know each other. Ginny delighted in the feel of Harry's body on top of her. The way his weight pinned her down on the bed, how his agile quidditch hands were caressing her in ways she never thought possible. Then, as she was sure she would burst from anticipation he sat up across her hips.

"This isn't pretending," he said then, to Ginny's great surprise. But she nodded.

"I know," she replied.

"Good." Then he carefully grabbed hold of the lower of part of her sweater and pulled it over her head. The cold air hit her all but naked upper body, and Ginny gasped. Both from the cold and from the fact that this was Harry, and he was doing everything to her that she always dreamt of. He traced his hands across her torso, and then as he bent down and kissed her again, Ginny was sure she had died, and that heaven was more fantastic than anything she ever could have pictured it to be.


	7. Celebrations

Weeell... this chapter is long. (I want the cookies delivered to my door. ;)) In fact, I think it is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Not too much happens in this, but something is brewing. Anyway, there should be a PG15 or something rating on this story after this chapter, but it's not so I'm going to stick with PG13 for now. If you think it should be changed, let me know. Oh and, if you review I might let you share my cookies!  
JK owns it. I don't.  
edit: I have done some minor changes. Not much, just the teeniest tiniest bit at the end. )  
---

29/07/00

Good morning! Because it truly _is_ a good morning! I woke up two minutes ago, and I woke up in Harry's bed! And all I have to say is: _whoah_! Talk about change in plans. Yesterday I was ready to 'break up' with him, and now I am in his bed. It makes me scared to think about what could have happened if Harry hadn't stopped me. Very scared. Thank goodness he managed to stop me before I left, though. Oh I am so happy I could burst. If I should die right now I'd go down with a smile on my face. (Oooo... mushy!) Harry is awake, I think. At least he's not here, and I can hear someone singing in the kitchen. I think I will go say hi. Just had to jot this down first. Well... later.

---

Ginny got out of bed and had just started dressing when she noticed one of Harry's t-shirts next to the bed. It was old and worn with a faded 'Potter' on the chest, and 'Seeker' on the back. She grinned to herself and put it on, taking in the scent of him. The wonderful smell of cologne and Harry that made her weak at the knees. Not bothering to put on any pants, she hadn't heard Ron come home, she walked into the kitchen where Harry was in the middle of making breakfast. She watched him for a little while, then walked up behind him, put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Well good morning," he said and turned around. He pulled her close. "I was sure you'd never get up."

Ginny smiled and played idly with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I need my beauty sleep," she said and laughed when Harry snorted. "Besides," she added, "_someome_ decided to keep me up all night so that I couldn't sleep."

Harry grinned wickedly. "Oh really now? And who is this awful person?"

"I wouldn't exactly say awful." She returned the grin. "More like... it was worth it."

Harry looked at her seriously. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"I'm glad." He kissed her softly, then released her. "Nice outfit, by the way," he said as he turned back to breakfast. Ginny sat down by the table, thinking to herself that this was how it should always be. Her waking up in Harry's bed, Harry making her breakfast, while they talked about everything and nothing.

"By the way," Harry said as he flipped some eggs onto a plate, "Ron was here earlier."

Ginny froze. "Ron?"

"Yeah." He handed her the plate. "He came by to get some clothes."

"Did he... ask where I was?"

Harry sat down with his own eggs. "Yeah. He didn't seem too surprised, though. Apparently he thinks we've been... doing it... for ages."

Ginny shook her head in amusement. "Oh Ron. Always the subtle one."

"Yup. Anyway, he asked if I wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with him tonight. He said he had something to talk to me about. I said it was ok, because he seemed really worried about something. Are you ok with that?"

Ginny tried to hide her disappointment, and nodded. "Of course. Ron is still your best friend, and if you say he sounded worried he probably is. I have some stuff that needs to be done anyway."

"Thank you," Harry said and nudged her foot. "I am available after that, though."

Ginny blushed at the suggestive way in which he said it. "I'll check my calendar," she replied haughtily, and Harry laughed. "I am honoured."

"You should be. I am a very busy girl."

"Yes, of course. Oh well. I'll just have to find someone else, then. Last I heard Lavender and Dean had broken up, so she's probably available."

"Lavender Brown?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes," Harry replied innocently. "Why, you have any problems with that?"

"Damn right I do," she said.

"So I'll see you tonight then?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you away from Lavender Brown, then definitely."

Harry smiled warmly and looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat and rested her head in her hand and looked at him. "Thank you."

---

Ginny came home a few hours later, after a short snogfest with Harry on the sofa, and the promise of a long night together with him once he got back from the Three Broomsticks. She apparated straight into her bedroom, dumped all her clothes from the night before on her bed, then put on something comfortable. She had 'borrowed' Harry's t-shirt, and was now delighting in the feel of being allowed to wear his clothes without people thinking her stupid. Then she grabbed a book from her bedside table and went into the living room. There she found Hermione sitting on the couch looking like she had seen a ghost, and Ginny went to sit down next to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked carefully, hoping nothing bad had happened.

"Ron," was all Hermione managed to get out.

"What? Is anything the matter with Ron?" she asked worriedly, thinking about what Harry had said about Ron earlier that day.

"No, no, nothing wrong," Hermione said then.

"Hermione, for the love of God! What _is_ it?"

"He... proposed," Hermione replied dazedly. "He proposed!"

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend. "He proposed? When?"

Hermione looked at her and nodded. "Yes. And just now! He left about two minutes ago."

"Well congratulations!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's fabulous!"

Hermione nodded. "It really is, isn't it?"

"Umm, Hermione." Ginny took Hermione's hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. Never been better. I'm just..."

"Surprised," Ginny completed.

"Yeah. Surprised. But anyway, why are you home so late? And nice t-shirt." Hermione smirked, and Ginny blushed.

"Thank you."

"Changed your last name, did you?"

Ginny giggled. "Yup. Harry and I eloped last night. Apparated to Vegas, spent the night there and came home this morning. He gave me this t-shirt as a wedding gift."

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, then joined the giggles. "If you say so. Really though, how was the date?"

Ginny sighed happily and fell back on the sofa. "It was great. It was... beyond great. It was... oh Hermione! I have no words!"

"Well that's certainly a first," Hermione said with a laugh, and Ginny pounced her playfully.

"It was definitely the first time for _something_," she said meaningfully and Hermione gasped.

"So you really...?"

"We really." Ginny giggled again at Hermione's expression. "What? Like you and Ron never...!"

"But... Ginny! You're nineteen!"

"So?"

Hermione sat up and looked at her friend. "I know, I know. Sorry. With _Harry_, though!"

Ginny sat up, as well. "Yeah, and this from the girl who sleeps with my _brother_! Ew!"

Hermione blushed. "You're right. It's just. Harry!" she exclaimed and shuddered. "That's like sleeping with my brother."

"One word," Ginny said, equally disgusted, "Ron." They burst into gales of laughter.

"But you're getting married, though!" Ginny said once they managed to speak. "We should celebrate. I just had the world's largest breakfast, but I am sure we have ice cream and other such awesome things in the freezer. The boys are having their night out, why shouldn't we?"

"Agreed," Hermione said with a nod. "Ice cream first, then we go somewhere for dinner. Oh by the way." Hermione looked suddenly very serious. "Do you want to be my Maid of Honour?"

Ginny gaped. "Of course! I would be... well... honoured!"

"Fabulous. Ron will be asking Harry tonight, and then tomorrow we break the news to the family. But tonight,"

"We celebrate!" Ginny finished with a nod. "Let's get the ice cream!"

The two girls spent hours eating ice cream and giggling. Then as it was time for dinner they decided to dress up and go out to eat.

"I have the world's largest craving for the beef they serve in that small restaurant in Hogsmeade," Hermione told Ginny once they were dressed and ready to go.

"Oh! The 'Simply Marvellous' beef?"

"Yes, that one. You up for it?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "Yes. Most certainly. Besides, I want to drop by Hogwarts and talk to Professor McGonagall about my internship."

"You still want to take it then?"

"Without a doubt."

"It is very far away from Harry, though."

Ginny sighed. "I know. But I have finally found something to do with my life, and I won't let anything get in the way."

"Not even Harry?" Hermione looked dubious.

"Not even Harry."

"Well if you say so. I think you will great, though."

Ginny smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you. Now, then - meet you in Hogsmeade in two?"

"Sure." Hermione took out her wand. "Meet you there."

Ginny arrived in the destined apparation spot in Hogsmeade, and got out the way to let Hermione in. Once she was there the two of them walked into the busy streets.

"This place never changes, does it?" Ginny asked wistfully as they made their way for Hogwarts.

"Never," Hermione replied, equally wistful. "I guess it is one of those things that make it so great."

Ginny nodded and looked around. It was getting late, and the streets were now full of people heading home or out to eat. There were familiar, or remotely familiar, faces everywhere, and it took them quite some time to reach Hogwarts. Once they did they both stopped outside the gates and looked up at what had been their home for so long.

"Do you miss it sometimes?" Hermione asked and looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"I do. Despite all the bad stuff and despite what we had to go through. It was my home, and in a way it is the only place I have ever felt truly at home."

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. Before I came here I was only a strange girl with too much brains and too few friends. Here I was still strange and I still had too much brains. But I had friends here, and that made all the difference."

Ginny smiled. "I was so nervous to start school. Everyone in my family had made themselves stand out in some way, and I was scared no one would ever recognize me, or only see me through my brothers." She sighed. "At least that never happened." She laughed dryly, and Hermione squeezed her hand carefully.

"That wasn't your fault, Gin," she said reassuringly. "Besides, think of everything you did after that. I am absolutely positive that people no longer think of you as you were in your first year. Now they remember you for who you truly are." She smiled at her friend and continued. "A fun, beautiful girl who makes everyone around her feel special. She comes from the craziest family found on this planet, and she is not just 'a Weasley', she is Ginny, and that is what matter, not her family."

"Thank you, 'Mione," Ginny replied softly, using the name that only Hermione's nearest and dearest were allowed to use, and that only under certain circumstances.

Hermione was about to say something, when a loud cough interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but are you two going to stand there all night?"

Ginny and Hermione spun around.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed. "We didn't see you!"

"I can tell," the old woman replied sternly, but she was smiling.

Ginny returned the smile. "Hermione and I were only reminiscing, Professor McGongall," she said. "Actually, we were on our way to see you."

"Really? Why don't you come in, then? I have just been to Hogsmeade to pick up some supplies for the new school year, and was about to go inside and get myself some tea. Care to join me?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, then Ginny nodded. "Of course. We would love that."

"Good, good. Now then," Professor McGonagall looked at them, "where were the two of you going? I am quite sure you did not dress up like that to see me."

Ginny laughed. "No, we didn't. Actually we are celebrating."

"Oh really? And what is the occasion?"

Ginny elbowed Hermione slightly to make her answer.

"We are celebrating my engagement, actually," Hermione replied with a shy smile.

"Well congratulation," Professor McGonagall replied in surprise. "And who is this lucky gentleman? No, let me guess. Does he happen to be a former student of mine with red hair and a talent certain talent for getting himself into trouble?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"Congratulations, Miss Granger." McGonagall turned to Ginny. "And you Miss Weasley? Have you found anyone who is worthy enough to catch your eye?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "Well, I guess you could say that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny is going out with Harry, Professor," she said.

McGonagall smiled and did not look in the least surprised. "Mr. Potter is it? Well, the two of you always had this, what should I say, chemistry between you. I have to admit I am not very surprised."

Ginny looked at her feet. "Thank you, Professor."

They had entered the Hogwarts entrance hall now, and were making their way towards McGonagall's classroom. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had been at Hogwarts since Ginny's graduation two years earlier, and they were both looking at the familiar castle with a look of homesickness and joy. As they entered the Transfiguration classroom Ginny carefully caressed her old seat as she walked by and into McGonagall's office.

"Well sit down, girls," their former Professor said as she got out three cups and a biscuit tray laden with fresh biscuits. The elves must have been up just a moment a go. McGonagall poured the tea and sat down opposite them. Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly as a student who had been sent to her Head of House's office to get punished. She looked at Hermione, quite sure she felt almost the same way.

"Now then," Professor McGonagall said once she was done pouring the tea. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

---

The two of them left McGonagall's office about half an hour later. Ginny was looking very pensive, thinking about what McGonagall had said.

"Do you really think I should do it?" she asked Hermione once they came out into the castle grounds.

"Yes," Hermione replied immediately. "Without a doubt. You know you may never get a chance like this again."

Ginny nodded, but couldn't help but feel a little sad. She knew Hermione was right, of course, and she knew as much herself. Besides, this was something she really wanted, and had it been a week ago she would have been ecstatic. Now, however...

"Harry will understand," Hermione said as if reading her thoughts. "And if he doesn't than he's not worthy to be your boyfriend."

"I know. And of course, once the quidditch season begins I will hardly see him anyway. So it won't matter where I am. He'll be travelling all over the country, and I'll be stuck at home doing nothing. I don't want that."

"Then tell him. Besides, he knows you applied doesn't he?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He knows, but I'm not sure if he even remembers."

"He'll understand. And this is a huge step for you. How many eighteen year olds do you know who's had the chance of actually having an internship with one of the smartest, and wisest people in the world?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Hermione's feeling about Professor McGonagall certainly hadn't lessened since she left school.

"I mean it," Hermione retorted when she heard that Ginny was laughing.

"I know, I know," Ginny replied, still smiling. "And you are right. Of course you are. You're always right. Besides, I'm not eighteen much longer."

"You'll always be a child to me, though," a voice suddenly said somewhere behind them. They were almost back in Hogsmeade now, and both girls spun around, wands raised.

"Show yourself," Ginny said shakily, peering into the darkness.

"Hey, we didn't mean to scare you," another voice said, and Ginny lowered her wand with a relieved sigh.

"Dangit, Harry," she said a little more scathingly than she had intended, "you need to stop scaring people like that."

Harry and Ron were coming towards them, Harry supporting Ron slightly, both supporting a large grin.

"Hello ladies," Ron said with a flourish, and only missed falling because of Harry.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione was glaring at her fiancé, reminding Ginny slightly of her own mother when she got angry over something her dad had done.

"What is it, darling mine?" Ron said with a wink, and Harry, Ginny and Hermione all rolled their eyes.

"Hermione, please take him home," Harry pleaded. "We went to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate." He all but tossed Ron over to Hermione, "when people found out Ron had gotten engaged they all insisted they'd buy him drinks."

"Who are they?" Ginny asked amusedly, very happy it wasn't she who had to bring her drunken brother home. She had been burdened with that task one too many times. "The whole wizarding world?"

Harry laughed. "Pretty much. Busy night tonight."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said to Ginny as she raised her wand. She hadn't put it back since their surprise 'attack' earlier. "We will have to do it another time. Right now I need to get him home, then I am going to give him a real talking to."

Ginny exchanged an amused look with Harry. "And then...?"

"And then what?"

Harry hid a smirk with a very loud cough, and Ginny suddenly got very interested in the stars.

"Nothing 'Mione. Have a good night."

"Whatever." And then she took a good grip around Ron's waist and the two of them apparated home.

"Must've been one hell of a party," Ginny said to Harry once they were alone.

"You have no idea," he replied with an amused smile.

"Oh really? And you, Mr. Potter, was the designated apparater, then I suppose? No drinking?"

Harry coughed. "Well, might've been a couple of – umm – butterbeers?"

Ginny shook her head. "If you say so. Now then, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" She walked closer and slipped her arms around his waist. Harry's breath smelled of butterbeer and firewhisky, and for some strange reason it made Ginny feel oddly turned on.

"Well," he said and put his arms around her neck. "I have this girlfriend, you know. And I had sort of promised her I'd spend the night with her. And there's nothing wrong with you or anything, quite the contrary. Problem is, my girlfriend has quite the temper, and I would hate to think of what would happen if I went home with a random stranger without even telling her."

"Then why don't you invite her along?" Ginny asked with a wink. "Could be fun."

Harry choked out a laugh. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You know – the kinky kind."

This time it was Ginny who laughed. She leaned even closer and whispered "why don't you take me home, and I'll show you just how kinky I can be," into his ear. She could feel how Harry's body reacted to her words, and she smiled, very pleased with herself.

"Meet you at my place in two?" Harry asked, and Ginny agreed. She took out her wand. "We really need to make Hermione teach us how to do joined up apparating," she said, then a moment later found herself in Harry's apartment. A few seconds later Harry was there as well. Without saying anything he pushed her down on the sofa and started to kiss her passionately. Ginny kissed him back and it made her very happy to know that she could do this to Harry with only a few words. As he started to pull off her robes she closed her eyes and decided that this was something she had to take advantage of more often.

---

So I changed the ending. Decided the whole explicit sex thing is not what I'm after. I woke up this morning and thought "I can't do this! Need to change it!" So I have. Hope you don't mind.


	8. 31st July, 2000

A/N: Wow. 7500 words! You should be ecstatic! You should be dancing in the streets, singing my praise! You should at least give me reviews! )  
This is the last chapter in this story. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it up, but I am very lazy. Besides, school is evil incarnate! Anyway, although this is the last chapter of _this_ story, it is not the end of everything. I'll start a new one soon, and it will be Ginny's year at Hogwarts. If you have read my one-shot called Intermezzo then you will have a pretty good idea at what is to come. ) I promise to shut up now, and if you think this was a good chapter, then please review!  
JK's. Not mine. Got it?

---

The next morning Ginny was the first to wake. She lay awake for a while, thinking about everything that had happened lately and was about to happen. In two days she would be on the Hogwarts express on her way to school, something she hadn't done in two years. She remembered how empty school had felt when she had gotten there last time and truly realised that she would be the only Weasley in school. That hadn't happened since Bill started, almost ten years earlier. Everything that year had been different. Not only was she the only Weasley, she was just about the only seventh year also. The last battle had been fought a few months earlier, and parents were reluctant to send their kids back to school after what happened. It had been a long year, and what should have been her greatest year had been spent almost all by herself, studying or gazing into the fire.

"But that's all over now," she said into the air. "School is packed, and I'm no longer alone."

"Not if I have a say in it you won't," a groggy voice said beside her. Ginny turned her head with a smile.

"Listening in on my private conversations are you?" she asked playfully.

Harry nodded drowsily. "It's kind of hard not to when I lie her right next to you." Ginny cuddled closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just school. My seventh year and the general horribleness of it all."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. Quite the contrary."

"What do you mean?" Harry started to absently stroke the outside of her arm. "I could have come to visit. I could have written you letters. I could have not been a complete idiot and actually made sure you were ok."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said with a sigh. "You had enough with yourself that year. I never expected you to do any of those things. Besides, that Christmas you were the greatest friend a girl could have had." She kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled.

"I'm going to miss you," he said then. "A lot."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Gin, what would it take for you not to go?"

Ginny froze and sat up in the bed. "Are you asking me not to go?"

Harry sighed and sat up as well. "If I did what would you do?"

"I don't know," she replied truthfully, surprised at herself. She had never thought about that before. "I guess I'd ask you why I should give up what I have wanted to do for as long I can remember."

Harry thought about it for a while. "So you could be with me. So _I_ could be with _you_."

Ginny bit her lower lip. "Harry, are you asking me not to go?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that I might do as you ask."

They looked at each other in silence.

"Ginny don't go," Harry said suddenly, the pain in his voice evident. Ginny swallowed. What could she possibly say to something like that? He wanted her not to go. And she wanted to be with him. She had always wanted to be with him. But this was her dream! This was something she had wanted to do ever since she had started Hogwarts and found out that she actually had a talent for Transfiguration. But at the same time this was Harry. And he wanted her to stay. She didn't think it was fair that he asked that of her and she told him as much.

"I don't think it is right of you to ask me not to go. You know that I have wanted to be with you since I was eleven. And you say you love me, you should be able to let me go. And it's not like we will break up or anything. Besides, what would I do all day while you were off playing quidditch? And it's not just practice. I can deal with practice. But what will happen once the season really starts and you will be out travelling nine days out of ten? Then what? Am I just going to be at home and wait? I'm so sorry but I can't do that. I refuse to be one of those women that spend their entire life waiting for their husbands to come home from whatever exciting adventure it is he is out having." She ended her rant, then suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean husband. I meant boyfriend. I meant... cursed, you know what I meant."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course. And I think you should go. I was just testing you."

"What?"

"Yeah, to make sure that you really wanted to do this. I mean, if you had said yes I would have forced you to go anyway, because I know how much this internship means to you. Besides," he grinned, "McGonagall would have my hide if I stopped you from going. I may have done some stuff in my life that could be deemed brave, but not even I am one to go against McGonagall when she is in the right mood."

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon," Ginny replied with a giggle.

"Exactly." Harry smiled softly at her before tucking away a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he bent over and kissed her. "I'll miss you, though. And you have to promise me you will write."

"Every day," she replied at once. "At least every other day. Or like... once a week. Will a Christmas card be enough? A toilet seat?"

Harry laughed and kissed her again. "I love you. And your breath is horrible, by the way."

"Ditto."

---

30/07/00

Oh such a bittersweet day. Harry and I had a great night yesterday – again. And I woke up in Harry's bed this morning – again. Then we spent the majority of the day in bed talking about everything and nothing. Not again, but it is definitely on my 'things I will do again' list. (I just created one and so far that is the only thing on it.) Then around three or so Ron came home (home now being Harry's apartment. It is two days since I moved in with Hermione and I have yet to spend a night there. Not that I really mind.). He (Ron) didn't look too excited to apparate into the living room to find his darling sister walking around still in her PJs. (not really PJs, more like one of Harry's old shirts and some slacks I found lying around that I think must belong to Hermione. Either that or I am getting very worried about Ron and Harry's taste in pants.)

Anyway, perfect morning/afternoon, but all things must come to an end. (Oh the drama!) Ron had apparently come home to find me and drag me home (to mine and Hermione's place) to talk about "something very important". (It was at this point Ron got very secretive and tried his best not to look at Harry, but at the same time make me understand that we were to plan Harry's birthday party. After all it is his birthday tomorrow. Harry did well, though, putting on the Crabbe and Goyle stupidity act. I don't think Ron caught on.) So anyway... I said goodbye to Harry, went home and have spent the entire evening planning tomorrow's party. I am now back in my own room (for the first time!) and I admit that I am feeling quite lonely here, all by myself. But I guess I have to get used to it, seeing as from tomorrow I will be alone again. Unbelievable how quickly one can get used to sharing a bed.

Speaking of alone. I can't believe tomorrow is my last day at home. Harry's birthday and my last day here. If I sleep alone tomorrow night it is because I will be afraid of dissolving into tears at the very thought of not seeing Harry for Merlin knows how long. Oh goodness, I really can't think about this. I am going to cry. I don't cry. I don't ever cry. I did my share of crying during the war. And I am not going to cry over something as stupid as a boy. I am more mature than that. Oh cursed. I'm crying. God, I am so pathetic. I think I'll just quit here. This is only making me depressed. Later.

---

The morning of Harry's birthday Ginny woke with a start. It took her half a minute to remember where she was and to find out why she was unable to move her feet, when suddenly she noticed someone sitting on them.

"Harry?"

"Good morning, sunshine," he said with a big grin. "I have been watching you sleep for ages."

"And I am now officially creeped out."

"Don't. You make a beautiful sleeper."

"Thank you. Now, get off my feet?"

Harry rose and sat down on a chair across from her bed. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Early morning," she muttered, and then yawned. "What time is it?"

"Six o' clock."

Ginny looked confused, then reached for her bedside watch. He was right. It was actually six o' clock. In the bloody morning!

"Harry I love you, but what the hell are you doing here at six o' clock in the morning? And when did you get up? Holy crap, you said you'd been here for some time, so you must have been up since forever!"

Harry chuckled. "Since around five, actually. I woke up, turned around to see if you were still sleeping, and then I remembered that you weren't there and I had to see you."

"At six o' clock in the morning?"

"Five, actually."

"Whatever. So you've seen me. Happy now?"

He shook his head.

"Then could you please commence your watching in silence? I need my beauty sleep." Then she yawned, turned around and tried to go back to sleep. A little later she could hear Harry move and then she could feel him get into bed beside her. He put an arm across her waist, kissed her neck softly, and a moment later she could hear his heavy breathing, as if he was sleeping. Ginny smiled, curled up in his arms and fell asleep feeling perfectly content with the world.

---

"Gin wake up." It was a man's voice, and it was getting very annoying. Why couldn't whoever it was just shut up and leave her alone? She was sleeping, couldn't he tell? But no – "Ginny, come on. Wake up."

"Shut up," she muttered, but the man refused to be quiet. And now he seemed to have joined together with someone else.

"What should we do?" the first voice said. "She won't wake up."

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard," the second voice replied.

_Try me_, Ginny thought to herself. _It really can._

"But we have tried everything."

"Move over little bro'," yet another voice said, and the next moment Ginny was on her feet, screaming, her entire body being soaked with ice cold water. She reached for the wand on her bedside table, raised it and pointed it straight at the entire clan of Weasley boys.

"See?" Fred said with a smirk. "Not that hard."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny all but screamed at her brothers.

"Isn't that obvious?" George replied. "We're waking you up."

"But I didn't want to be woken up," she said, trying to get her brain to to work so she could figure out which hex to use for each brother.

"Obviously," Charlie said with a laugh.

"Sorry Gin," Percy said with an apologetic smile. "I tried to stop them."

Ron snorted. "As if. Percy was the master mind behind the whole water thing."

"Why the hell are you here?" Ginny repeated while starting to feel the effects of just having had an entire bucket of water thrown over her. At least it looked like that was what it had been from the bucket lying in front of her.

"In case you have completely forgotten, wee one, today is Harry's birthday." Bill was about to continue when Ginny suddenly spun around. Harry! He had been in her bed!

"Where's Harry?" she asked next, looking around frantically. "He was here this morning, and... what did you do to him?" She glared at her brothers, all of whom were looking too innocent for Ginny's liking.

"What do you mean, where is Harry? I would guess he was _at home_ in _his own bed_." Charlie was smirking, and Ginny rolled her eyes. How stupid could you get?

"What did you do to him?" she pointed her wand at each of the five men in turn.

"I'm here Gin." Harry was standing outside her bedroom, dressed and looking far too handsome for it to be only ten in the morning.

"See Harry got up when we asked him to," Ron said with a nod. "He's a smart man."

"More like used to you and your unorthodox ways of waking people up," Harry replied with a frown, and Ron laughed.

"True."

"Now then, Ginner pinner," Bill said, eyeing her wand carefully. "You are awake and up. Mum wants us all to come home for breakfast, we were given strict instructions to be no later than ten thirty, and we will see you there."

Ginny glared at him. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"This is a lot more fun."

"Get out," she muttered and put her wand back. A united sigh of relief went through her brothers, and Ginny rolled her eyes. Men! Afraid of one little girl with a wand. Of course, they had come face to face with her hexes before, and they knew perfectly well what she was capable of. But still!

"See you at home, Gin," Percy said before he apparated out.

"Yeah. Dry up properly, though." Fred smirked, then he was gone as well.

"Fleur sends her love and says she is excited to see you." Bill waved, and now only two of her brothers were left.

"Take care, wee one," George said with a wink and was off.

"I'm going to see Hermione." Ron smiled quickly, turned around, leaving her to herself at last.

"God, I hate them," Ginny muttered and looked at her room.

"I'm sorry." Harry was still standing outside her room, and he looked like he was about to laugh. "If I had known, I would have stopped them. But I was just in the bathroom and was on my way back to try and wake you up in a more thoughtful manner, when I heard you scream. I'm very sorry."

Ginny sighed and pulled a hand through her wet hair. "Don't worry. Dry this up for me and I will be back in ten minutes." Then she suddenly remembered something. "And happy birthday."

Harry grinned. "Thank you. Do you have a present for me?"

Ginny smiled impishly. "What do you mean? The one I plan to give you tonight isn't good enough?"

Harry coughed and joined her grin. "Can I bring my girlfriend?"

She laughed. "No. Tonight I want you all to myself."

"I can't wait. In fact..." Harry put a quick drying spell on Ginny and her room. "Do you think your mum will notice if we were a little late for that breakfast?"

Ginny laughed. "If she doesn't my brothers certainly will, and then they will come and get us, and trust me, that is one of those things you do _not_ want to go through."

Harry looked horrified. "You're right. Tonight then. Now go shower and I'll drop by home and get some decent clothes. I'm back here in ten minutes."

"Ok. And happy birthday again."

"Shower. Now."

---

For as long as Ginny could remember, and for a reason she never really could put her finger to, breakfast had always been her favourite meal. She figured it had to do something with it being the one meal where the entire family was gathered. Or, as Ron had pointed out once, the only meal where everyone was remotely quiet.

Harry and Ginny apparated outside the Burrow and was immediately welcome by Bill and Fleur and their son.

"Well you're dry," Bill said with a laugh as he saw her sister. Ginny glared.

"No thanks to you."

"Oh come on, Pinner, you have to admit it was a little funny."

"What is so funny?" Fleur chimed in, while trying to keep her son in reign.

"Oh, nothing," Bill said hurriedly, giving Ginny a meaningful look. Fleur would obviously not find it amusing that her husband had participated in soaking his little sister to get her to wake up.

"Just an inside joke," Ginny said with a smile and took baby Bill's hand. "You have the evillest dad in the entire world," she whispered to the little boy, who replied by planting a wet kiss on her cheek. Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

"I thought that was my job," Harry said softly as he walked past her and into the house.

"No, yours is way more intricate than that," she replied so that only he could hear, and Harry laughed.

"I'm intrigued."

"What could possibly intrigue the great Harry Potter?" Fred said mockingly as he entered the hallway where Harry, Ginny and baby Bill were standing.

Harry met Ginny's eyes, and Fred let out an "aaaaah," that left no room for any doubt as to what he meant. "I don't think I want to know," he said then.

"Then I would have to kill you," Ginny laughed and put down her nephew. "Go torture your uncle George will you?" she said with a grin, and the little boy ran off screaming gleefully.

"You leaving already?" she asked then. Fred nodded.

"Yeah. Very sorry, but Angie flooed and said she didn't feel too good. I'm going home to her." He turned to Harry. "Sorry I couldn't stay for your party, mate. But I hope you have a good one anyway."

"I'll definitely have a quieter one," Harry replied with a smirk, and Fred gaped in mock surprise.

"What do you possibly mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking I might be able to stay dry through the entire meal."

"Oh yes." Fred grinned just as wickedly as he had at seventeen. "You have a point. See you."

"See you. Give Angelina our love."

"Will do. Bye." And then he disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

"Do you think he will ever grow up?" Harry asked Ginny as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Not if he can help it."

"I'm glad. The world needs a little laughter."

Ginny nodded. "Certainly."

That was all she managed to say about that, because at this point they had reached the kitchen table, and suddenly Ginny realised they were all alone. She looked at Harry curiously.

"Where is everyone?"

Harry shook his head and looked around. "I don't know. Weren't we supposed to be in here?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're out back. Hang on, I'll go check." Then she kissed him quickly and left. In the back yard she was met by the entire extended Weasley family, all of whom were being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Did you get away ok?" Hermione asked as Ginny came out into the garden.

"Yes," Ginny said with a smile and waved at her parents who were trying to keep baby Bill quiet. "He has no idea."

"Brilliant," Ron chimed in. "He is a great man, but definitely not the brightest of fellows."

Ginny suppressed a giggle and was about to retort when the entire back yard suddenly erupted in a chorus of "SURPRISE!" There was sound everywhere, and in the back door Harry was standing, looking genuinely surprised. Perhaps Ron was right. But he couldn't be _that_ dense could he?

"Happy birthday!" Mrs. Weasley said and rushed forward and embraced Harry warmly. "So sorry to fool you like this, but we all know how you didn't want a big party and so we decided to do this instead."

Harry looked around at everyone standing in the yard. His gaze lingered on Ginny for a few seconds before moving on.

"Wow," he said to everyone. "I really am surprised. I had a feeling something was up, but this was definitely not expected. Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Percy said pompously, and Ginny shared an amused look with Ron. Percy had lost a lot of his stupidity during the war, but at the same time he was a Ministry official through and through, a personality trait that would never completely disappear.

"Now then," Mrs. Weasley said loud enough to be heard over all the talking. "Let us eat!" A loud cheer erupted, and a number of people rushed to the table. Ginny was observing it all with an amused smile.

"You should have told me," Harry's voice came from behind her. He stopped by her side and took her hand. Ginny looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, but Hermione said she would never forgive me if I did. I thought you might have guessed, though."

Harry arched his eyebrows and smiled. "Had I thought about it I might have understood something like this was coming up, but I have been... distracted... lately." He smiled warmly at her and Ginny leaned a little closer and put her arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry again."

"Don't be. The distractions have been good."

"Really?"

"Really."

She sighed. "I am going to miss you so much," she muttered.

Harry sighed, as well. "I know. I'll miss you too. And it's not like I can apparate into Hogwarts when I can't sleep because my bed is too big for one person."

"Yeah." She grinned at him. "Maybe you should buy a smaller bed."

Harry snorted. "Sure. Good plan." He kissed the top of her head, and Ginny sighed, from happiness this time.

"I'll write you, though. And Christmas isn't _that_ far away. And maybe if you're free you can come visit."

Harry looked pensive, then he smiled. "I have a question. Do you want to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend with me?"

Ginny laughed and for a moment it felt like she was sixteen again. "What? And spend the entire day following you, Ron and Hermione around? No thank you."

Harry caught on to her act and continued. "No. I mean just you and me. Like a date."

"A date? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Besides, something tells me Ron and Hermione might want to be alone as well." He nodded towards his two best friends who looked like they were all alone in the world. Ginny make fake puking sounds, then giggled.

"That's a date, Mr. Potter. But you have to promise to be nice. I'd hate to lose house points over something as trivial as a date."

Harry wriggled his eyebrows. "I can't promise anything. Besides, my best friends are Head Boy and Girl so I can just talk to them to restore the points."

"So that's how you managed to get away all that time," Ginny laughed, and Harry kissed her on the forehead.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"That's a yes."

Ginny let go of his waist and took his hand again, before leading him to the table. "Now then, when that is settled; can we please eat? I'm starving!"

---

The party continued for many hours. Baby Bill had fallen asleep on the sofa and Ginny had volunteered to keep an eye on him while the others talked and enjoyed the party. She looked around at the house she had called home for so many years, and felt a pang of sadness at the thought of leaving it all again. She hadn't spent much time at home over the last couple of years, and now she was even living on her own in her own flat. However, as she looked around she couldn't help but feel that, come tomorrow, her childhood would officially be over.

"You look sad, dear." Her mother was coming towards her, and she carried a tray of biscuits, fresh from the oven, by the smell of it. "Is anything wrong? It's not Harry is it?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's not Harry. I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"You're sad because you have to leave?"

"Yeah. That, and it suddenly occurred to me that I'm no longer a child."

Mrs. Weasley sat down on the sofa and put the tray on the table. She took Ginny's hand and stroked it gently. "You haven't been a child for many years, Ginny. Quite the contrary. You were forced to grow up way too early, and although you may have been a child, in your head you have always been a lot more mature than many kids your age."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. I still feel sad to leave it all behind, though. It's like I am officially grown up, now."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "If it helps you will always be my little girl."

"Thank you, mum." She laughed and reached for the biscuits on the table. "I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow. It makes me feel very grown-up, but at the same time I feel just like I did at eleven."

"Of course you do. This is a whole new phase starting for you. And I don't think you have a reason to be nervous. I am sure everyone will love you, and you will get a lot of new friends."

"Oh yes. Professor Snape and I will probably become the best of chums." She made a face and Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what I mean, dear. And if you don't, then know that you have a lot of friends waiting for you when you get home. Not to mention a certain man who probably feel even worse than you do about you having to leave." She smiled suggestively, and Ginny blushed.

"He asked me not to go," Ginny said softly, and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I'm not surprised. Harry is infatuated with you, Ginny. When the two of you got together I was a little worried at first because it looked like you only pretended to be in love. Now I can see how wrong I was, though."

Ginny coughed. If only her mother knew how right she was! For a moment she thought about telling her, then decided not to. This was between her and Harry, and she figured it would be a good story for later.

"Well, we really love each other."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "So I can see. And I overheard Hermione saying you haven't been much at home lately." She arched her eyebrows, and Ginny suddenly got very interested in her hands.

"Oh don't worry about it, dear," Mrs. Weasley continued with a smile. "Heaven knows you aren't the only one of your siblings to have sex before you were married."

"Ok mum!" Ginny shot to her feet. "You know what? I think I will take these biscuits out into the yard."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Of course, dear. I will be right there, I just want to sit here with Bill for a little while. Isn't he the most adorable little boy? He looks so much like your brother did at that age."

"See you."

Ginny grabbed the biscuit tray and walked away from her mum. She couldn't believe the turn the conversation had taken. Normally Ginny really liked to talk to her mother, at least as long as the topic was easy and neutral. This, however... She shuddered involuntarily. The only time she had ever had the Talk with her mother she had had nightmares for days afterwards, not to mention the strong urge to go poke her eyes out she had felt. She shuddered again and walked into the garden. There she put the tray of biscuits on the table and was immediately surrounded by people on all sides. She walked over to Harry who was standing by himself looking at a book he had gotten from Hermione.

"You'll never guess what my mum just said."

Harry put down the book and turned around. "Ok. Then I suggest you tell me. Was it bad?"

"Very bad."

"I see. Should I be afraid to ever look her in the eyes again?"

Ginny laughed. "Umm, yes. Definitely."

Harry made a face. "Do you suggest I make a change of address?"

"Yup."

"Move somewhere far away? Like... Malaysia?"

"Not far enough."

"Now I'm worried."

"Ok, it wasn't that bad. We were just talking about tomorrow. You know, about me leaving and stuff."

Harry's smile disappeared. "I know."

"Anyway, she said she was sure you would miss me a lot, and she was very happy that you and I seemed to be so in love."

"She said that? But that wasn't so bad."

"No, that was quite nice, actually. It was what came after that."

"There was an after?" He looked worried.

"There was an after. She said she had overheard Hermione say that I hadn't spent much time at home lately, and then she probably assumed that also meant I hadn't spent too many _nights _at home."

"Oh. Bad. Very bad."

Ginny nodded. "Very bad. Then she proceeded to say that she wasn't angry, and that I wasn't the only one of my siblings to have had sex before I was married."

Harry gaped. "She _said_ that?"

"Yes she did."

"Oh my God. What did you do?"

"Run?"

He laughed. "I can understand. Wow. That's kind of..."

"Gross?" she continued.

"More like terrifying."

"I agree. So what do you say we both run away and never ever talk to her again?"

Harry looked around. "They look happy with the biscuits. Maybe if we just... disappeared?" He arched his eyebrows suggestively and Ginny blushed without meaning to.

"How about we go upstairs? My old room is there and I know a very good soundproofing spell. We could also put a hex on the door to make sure no one comes in."

"Oh, I like that." He grabbed her hand and they were about to run off when suddenly Mrs. Weasley came running through the back door. She looked flushed and she was staring around wildly.

"Molly! What is wrong?" Mr. Weasley ran to his wife and tried to calm her down.

"It's Angelina," Molly panted. "Fred just flooed to tell us she's in labour!"

The silence that followed it could have rivalled a graveyard. Then it was as if everyone came back to their senses at once, and there was chaos everywhere.

"Damn. Talk about bad timing." Ginny growled and looked at Harry, who nodded.

"Couldn't have been worse. Well, we will have to postpone it. Your family probably want you at the hospital. I'll just head home."

Ginny looked confused. "What do you mean 'head home'? You're coming, too!"

"Gin, I can't do that. They would want the family there, and I have no place in that."

"Oh shut up, you. You're as much family as anyone here. Even more so than some. Besides, I need you there."

"Do you really?"

She leaned in close. "I always have."

---

The maternity ward at St. Mungos was bustling with activity when Ginny and Harry appeared on the scene. Five Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur were pacing the corridor looking very nervous. Baby Bill was playing with some toys on the floor, and over by the corner in a chair sat Fred looking pale as a ghost. He was wetting his lips every two seconds, and when he didn't do that he was looking at his watch.

"Hi everyone," Ginny said to no one in particular, and they all stopped their pacing. Hermione rushed over.

"Oh thank goodness you are here!" she exclaimed. "I am going crazy. Ron is absolutely impossible to talk to, all he does is pace and pace. Fleur is so busy with Bill, Penelope had to go away on some urgent Ministry business and Laura left to get tea about two minutes ago."

"Well here we are," Ginny said cheerfully. "Is Angie ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. The baby is on its way, but no one knows how long it will take. I think it is Fred you should worry about. When we came here he was sitting in that chair right there, and he hasn't moved since."

Harry and Ginny both laughed, then sobered at Hermione's stern look.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said with a shrug. "It's not funny."

Hermione sighed, then gave out a small chuckle. "Actually it is. I'm just going crazy. The tension is driving me nuts."

"How about we sit down?" Ginny asked and looked around for a couple of chairs.

"No chairs left," Hermione said with a sigh. Ginny rolled her eyes, took out her wand and conjured up three chairs. Harry whistled through his teeth and Hermione looked stunned.

"Way to go, _Professor_ Weasley," Harry said with a mock smile. Ginny pounced him.

"Shut up and sit down."

The three of them fell into their chairs, Hermione still staring at Ginny.

"I had no idea you could do that," she said after a while.

Ginny shrugged. "It's no big deal. Conjuring has just always been something I was good at."

"I can tell. I didn't know you were _this_ good, though. Three chairs in one spell is very advanced!"

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "I guess. I just..."

"This is why she is going to be a Professor," Harry said with a firm nod. He gave her a proud smile that warmed Ginny's heart. He was proud of her, and he didn't mind that she was going away. At least he knew it was what was best for her.

"I suppose. Still, though," Hermione said, not wanting to let the topic go.

"Listen, 'Mione," Ginny said. "It's no big deal, ok? Besides, you are good at just about _everything_ else. The fact that I can conjure three years in one spell doesn't change the fact that you still got a million NEWTs, while only got like – nine."

Hermione went silent then, and Harry and Ginny looked at each other amusedly. The best way to shut Hermione up was to tell her how good she was. She hated to talk about it, even though everyone knew it for a fact. It was a very good weapon that could be powerful if one knew how to use it right.

The hours dragged on, and still nothing much had happened. About half an hour earlier a nurse had come to fetch Fred, and now everyone were waiting for him to come back out and tell them how it had gone. Ginny was half asleep, her head in Harry's lap. Hermione had risen a while back and Ginny had used the opportunity to stretch out across the chairs. Harry was stroking her hair absently, now and then looking into her face and smiling a little. Fleur had gone home with baby Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to get some coffee and a little rest. George and Percy had gone to see if they could find any food, and Ron and Hermione were talking quietly in the corner.

"What is taking so long?" Ginny said with a sigh. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe the baby doesn't want to come out?"

She smiled. "Maybe. He's probably afraid. Can't blame him, though, when you think about the kind of family he will get."

Harry chuckled, then looked pensive. "Why is everyone saying 'he'? I thought Fred said they didn't know what it would be. Still everyone keeps saying 'he'."

Ginny took his hand and kissed it. "Did you know I was the only girl to be born into this family for generations?"

Harry looked surprised. "No I didn't. Well, I guess that explains it."

"Yup. Apparently the chance of me being a girl was like one in a million. My dad had three brothers, no sisters. When I was born it was a huge sensation. If you look at my baby pictures you will see that I only had blue clothes for the first three months of my life. Mum and dad had everything ready, the clothes, the colours, everything. Imagine their surprise when they got a girl. It was such chaos that they couldn't think of a name for me. According to Charlie I was called 'the baby' for quite some time. Fred and George were very little when I was born and up until they were five or so they thought that 'the baby' was a real girl's name."

Harry laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think I got my name just in time for the christening."

Harry stroked her chin. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. I think it's a pretty name."

Ginny sighed. "It's a name. I guess it is better than 'the baby'."

"Very true. But I do think it is very pretty."

"Like I said, it's a name."

"You don't like it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I can't say I don't like it. It's more... I don't think it fits. I've been Ginny for as long as I can remember, and Ginevra sounds so... heavy, in a way. So not me."

"Queen Ginevra," Harry said, and Ginny looked confused. He smiled. "Queen Ginevra was a Scottish queen in the age of King Arthur."

"He was the king in Merlin's time, right?"

"Exactly. And I have to admit my knowledge of that entire story is a bit thin, but I do know that Ginevra was a queen at the same time as Arthur was king."

Ginny looked impressed. "Was she a witch?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe you could ask your mum. She must have given you that name for a reason."

"You're probably right. Hmm, I never thought that my name might actually have a meaning. Thank you."

Harry bent down and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. And I still think it's pretty."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Now then, Harry James Potter – any deep meanings to your name?"

"Nope. Not that I know of, anyway. I mean, James was my dad, of course, and I suppose I'm named after him. As for Harry, I have no idea. Probably just a random name my parents came up with."

Ginny looked at him seriously. "Do you think about them a lot?"

Harry looked into the air, then back at her. "Not much. Sometimes, but not as much as I used to. When I was little and lived with the Dursleys I thought about them all the time. That was before I knew I was a wizard – before I knew magic even existed. I used to dream up stories about them, things we would do together had they still been alive. But then I met Hagrid and I started Hogwarts. And then of course I met Sirius and he changed everything. In a way I guess he was more of a father to me than anyone has ever been." He went silent and Ginny looked away. She was surprised at the way Harry had opened up to her lately. She figured it had something to do with him growing up and being able to move on. When they had been to school, during the war, he had always looked so worried, like everything was his responsibility. Then, once the war was over, he looked like he wanted nothing but to sleep and sleep and forget it ever happened. He had hardly spoken, hardly eaten, hardly come out of his room at all. He had looked thin and grey, and everyone was so worried. Ginny could remember the letters she used to get from her mother expressing her concern over Harry. 'He doesn't eat, he doesn't speak, and I don't think I have heard him laugh at all since he came here.' Then that Christmas, Christmas of her seventh year, something had changed. Ginny had come home on vacation to find a house full of happiness and excitement. This was their first Christmas with no need to fear anything or anyone, and everyone was in their best mood. Even Harry had smiled a little, but it hadn't reached his eyes, and Ginny remembered the feeling of helplessness she got whenever she looked at him. As Christmas went by Ginny and Harry had spent more and more time alone together. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found, something that left them to themselves a lot the time. And they had used it well. Ginny was sure she had never talked as much before in her entire life. Her and Harry had spent many nights in front of the fire, talking about this and that. For the first time in what had felt like an eternity Harry's smiles started to reach his eyes. He was eating again, and Ginny felt it like a personal victory the first time she heard him laugh at one of the twin's jokes. Since that Christmas a deep friendship had evolved between the two of them. And it was this friendship that eventually led them to where they were now - half asleep on hard chairs, in a hospital corridor, once again talking about everything that came to their minds.

There was darkness everywhere the next time Ginny opened her eyes. She was still lying in Harry's lap, her face pressed into his abdomen. She turned around and found that her family were back, and they were now looking at her and Harry in obvious amusement. She sat up quickly and looked at Harry, who smiled apologetically.

"You comfortable, Gin?" George asked with a smirk.

"Please don't get up because of us," Charlie continued.

"Oh yes. We're not going to say a word." Bill was chuckling.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and decided to ignore them. "Is the baby out yet?"

Everyone laughed, and Ginny looked confused. What was so funny?

"Yes, sweetheart," her mother said. "The baby is out and well. Fred just came by ten minutes ago. Your father and I are going in to see her now."

It took Ginny about a second to realise what had been said.

"Her?"

"Yes, dear," her father said. "Looks like we finally have found someone we can give those pink baby clothes of yours to."

Ginny grinned. "That's amazing! What are they going to call her?"

"Alexandra, after Angelina's mother," Bill told her.

"Wow. I'm... stunned."

"So are we, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "So are we." Then she took her husband's arm and they walked through the door to Angelina's room to take the first look at their new granddaughter.

Ginny turned to look at Harry who hadn't said anything through this entire ordeal.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

Ginny stared at him. "Me? Why shouldn't I be ok?"

"Your brothers?"

"Oh, that. I don't care about them anymore. I'm used to it. Are you ok, though? Were they nice to you?"

"Oh you know how they are. I can hold them off, though. Don't worry about me." He smiled, and Ginny smiled back.

"I won't, then. What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Two in the morning."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing."

Harry looked at her in concern. "You want to go home? They said that the only people allowed in tonight are Fred and your parents. How about I take you home and then we can go visit Angie before you leave tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded. "I guess I can do that. The train doesn't leave until one, anyway."

Harry smiled. "Are you saying the Hogwarts express actually leaves at other times than 'eleven sharp'?"

She laughed, then yawned. "So it would seem. Who would have guessed, huh?"

"Not me."

She got to her feet, swayed a little, then yawned again. "Take me home. I can't even think straight."

"Ok. I'll just go say goodbye to Ron and Hermione."

"Do that, I'll meet you back at my place." Ginny waved at her brothers, then got out her wand and apparated. When she was back in her own room she fell down on the bed with a 'thump'. A little later Harry came in. He helped her undress, then got her into bed, before getting in with her. Ginny pulled him close and kissed his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to give you your birthday present," she muttered.

Harry put his arms around her. "It's ok. It leaves us something to do on the Hogsmeade weekend in case it rains."

Ginny giggled tiredly. "Talk about setting an example for the students."

Harry kissed her head and then stroked her back carefully. "Sleep now, queen Ginevra. You have a long day ahead of you."

"You're like my knight in shining armour," Ginny mumbled into his chest, fighting against the sleepiness that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I am. And I will be here for as long as you need me to. Sleep now. I will watch over you."

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
